Fire and Rain - Sequel to 'You Just Call Out My Name'
by TunedIn
Summary: It's been a year since Jane rescued Maura from a terrorist group that was holding her hostage in Eritrea Africa. As the first anniversary looms both women are still haunted. When murders in the financial district collide with arms deals and revenge Jane and Maura learn that their nightmares are far from over.
1. Chapter 1

All rights Acknowledged and Respected - I write Rand I Fan Fic for fun not profit : )

* * *

Fire and Rain is a sequel to a previous Fic I wrote called "YOU JUST CALL OUT MY NAME." I've have tried to include enough back story so you don't have to go back and read the first story, but it will definitely help enhance this story if you do. To those who have read YJCOMN, I'm sorry if some of the back story makes the first chapters a little slow.

* * *

To my friends who started to follow my last FIC, I'm sorry I stopped halfway through. The issues were too sensitive and complex for my skill level and well I just couldn't go through with writing out Detective Frost. I'm sorry, I don't typically start a story if I am not committed too it and able to finish.

Well enough from me...

* * *

**_"Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone..."_**

When Korsak enters the Division 1 Cafe, Angela is anxious to talk to him. Frost begs off to go and start chasing some information.

"How were they Vince" Angela inquires.

"They seemed fine to me Angela, I think you're imagining things." Angela pours Korsak a coffee.

"I can't put my finger on it, but something's wrong" Angela explains.

"I would have said things seem to be going well, what with everything they've been through. Everything seems settled to me." Vince isn't buying into Angela's concerns.

"Hmm" Angela lets it go.

"Jane's still seeing Agent Morrissey isn't she?" Korsak has a sip of his coffee.

"On and off, I don't think it's very serious." Angela wipes the bench top in the café.

"What about Doctor Isles, is she seeing anyone?" Vince likes Angela and doesn't like to think of her being worried about anything. He's trying to help.

"It's going to take her a long time to get over what happened with Ian. You know Vince, I'm not sure either of the girls has gotten over what happened in Eritrea."

"Maybe, I've never heard either of them speak about it."

"Hey can I get some service" a Detective from another department interrupts them.

"Oh sorry" Angela responds. As she moves to the customer Vince gets up to leave.

"Try not to worry Angela; I'm sure it's nothing." Vince leaves his coffee and heads upstairs.

Jane's deep in thought when Korsak walks into the squad room. Frost has filled her in on the interview he and Korsak had just completed.

"Penny for your thoughts Jane" Korsak utters as he sits at his desk.

Jane snaps to his words, "what, oh hey Korsak. I was just thinking. If this guy is telling the truth, it makes Thurston look like our prime suspect."

Boston Homicide has been investigating the murder of a high-profile Boston business man. He was found dead in his car and it had been made to look like a suicide. It hadn't taken Maura and her team long to determine the death was in fact murder. That had made the task so much harder for homicide. Denniston Crawley was a big time financier who had pissed off a lot of people during the Global Financial Crisis. He had a lot of enemies. Frost had come up with a list of possible suspects as long as his arm.

Jane, Korsak and Frost had whittled the list down and more and more it seems like Harley Thurston is their man. He's a high-profile business man in his own right. For a long time Thurston and Crawley had worked together and were thought to be great friends.

"I'm struggling with motive Jane. They were best friends, why would he kill Crawley?"

Frost walks in as Korsak asks the question. "He shafted him Korsak, check this out." He sits at his desk and starts typing before turning his screen so Jane and Korsak could see his monitor. "See, Thurston put up a million dollars, and Crawley tipped off the market and it sunk his investment."

"It's always about money" Korsak shakes his head.

"Yeah and it's always the best friend" Frost adds.

Just then Maura walks in. "We have DNA, Crawley had skin under is nails. It looks like he fought with someone before he died."

"Did you get a match, who is it" Jane asks.

"Not in CODIS I'm afraid" Maura shrugs.

"Let's get Thurston in and quiz him, see how he feels about giving us his DNA" Korsak stands.

Jane stands as well, "I'll come with you Korsak." She looks at Maura, "thanks for that Maura, catch you later."

The three walk out together. They all get out of the lift on the ground floor, Jane and Korsak head to their car and Maura heads into the Cafe.

Maura makes herself a takeaway green tea. As she's leaving Angela catches her attention. "Maura, I have a lovely tuna salad on the lunch menu today."

"That sounds nice," Maura responds with a smile.

"I can package up a serve for you if you'd like," Angela offers.

"Thank you but I have my lunch today."

"Maura," Angela comes from behind the counter and moves closer to her. "Jane hasn't been over for a while, why don't we ask her for dinner tonight?"

Maura ponders the question momentarily. "That's true she hasn't. Why not," she smiles at Angela.

"Good sweetie, I'll take care of everything." Angela's pleased at the outcome of her chat with Maura.

As Korsak and Jane travel to pick up Thurston he decides to ask Jane about things with Maura. Angela is clearly concerned about something. Maybe Jane will give him something to offer Angela to stop her worrying. "Jane your mother's worried there's some problem between you and Maura?"

"Is she" Jane offers a little dismissively? It sends Korsak's cop radar off.

"You two have been through a lot in the last twelve months." Korsak notices Jane subconsciously rub the thigh where she was shot while trying to get Maura out of Eritrea.

"Yeah, I guess so, but we're fine Korsak." She glances at him from the road and gives him a smile. Korsak's cop gut intensifies. He knows Jane very well; they've been partners or worked together for most of Jane's career as a detective. He cares for Jane like a daughter. Despite the signals he's reading in Jane he knows enough to let it go for now, but he makes a conscious decision to keep a closer eye on the girls.

They walk to Thurston's door fully focused on the case. Jane scans the surroundings. Thurston's house speaks of money despite being shafted by Crawley. "I'm in the wrong job Korsak" she offers.

He chuckles. "I don't know Jane; I'd rather be a cop than make a living losing people's money on them."

"Good point" she laughs. Just then they hear aggressive shouting coming from inside. It has them both reaching for their guns.

Jane's hands start to perspire. She hasn't had to fire her weapon since shooting Maura's husband Ian Faulkner in Africa. She's assured Maura she's OK but the whole experience in Eritrea has left Jane haunted. She knows somewhere deep inside she has the potential to be a cold-blooded killer.

The shouting is halted suddenly by two gunshots. Jane and Korsak take cover at either side of the door. Korsak glances through a nearby window. They're on high alert and listening intently. Korsak tries the door and it's unlocked. Jane nods indicating she's got his back as he leads them into the dwelling. It's eerily quiet. They hesitate before entering the kitchen. Jane leads the way and notices the back entry off the kitchen is open. As she comes around the kitchen bench she finds Harley Thurston lying in a puddle of his own blood.

It's a futile gesture but Jane reaches down to feel his pulse. 'Dead' she mouths to Korsak who's gearing up to go into the back yard. As Jane readies herself to follow him outside she can hear sirens closing in on them. 'Damn' she thinks to herself, 'the perp has to have heard them, he'll really have the jitters knowing the cops are descending in force'. Korsak looks at Jane and she can see he's thinking the same thing.

The area has plenty of places for someone to hide, but it doesn't look like it offers up an easy escape. Jane and Korsak are on high alert as the approaching sirens get louder. Suddenly there is a flash of movement and shots are fired. Jane shapes to shoot then hesitates. Before she recovers, a shot rings out and the gunman drops. Korsak has taken him down.

Jane turns to see Korsak holding his bleeding shoulder, she realises he's been shot. As a number of uniforms storm into the area with their guns drawn Jane shouts to inform them they're Boston Homicide. Uniforms move quickly to the shooter and confirm he's deceased. Jane and Korsak stare at each other; Jane's delay in shooting the perp is the wall between them saying anything.

Jane breaks the silence. "Korsak... I'm... Vince, I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine Jane" he says then adds "but you better call in EMT".

"They're on their way," a uniform offers as he comes to check on Jane and Korsak.

"Oh God, Korsak" Jane is as white as a ghost.

Korsak nods his thanks to the Officer then looks back at Jane. "It's just a graze Jane, I'm fine." The uniforms start to secure the scene as Jane sits beside Korsak.

"I couldn't, I... " Jane's voice is shaking.

"Jane, let's keep this between you and me OK, no one else has to know."

"But Korsak," Jane's pain is etched all over her face. Her own demons have resulted in her partner being shot.

As officials and EMT's arrive Korsak gives Jane a stern look. "We'll discuss this later Jane, not a word; not to anyone. Do you hear me?"

Jane just nods, she can't speak or her guilt will overcome her.

Within half an hour, the crime scene is secured. Korsak has been taken to hospital for further treatment and the ME and her team are at the scene getting the bodies ready to be taken to the morgue. Jane finishes briefing Cavanaugh and Frost as best she can. She's eager to get to the hospital to check Korsak really is OK and give him a ride home. Maura walks up to them and joins the conversation.

"The victim inside has two gunshot wounds to the chest. My preliminary observation is that the wounds were inflicted from close range. The victim outside has a fatal wound to the head," Maura explains.

"Korsak shot the guy outside" Jane explains.

"And you didn't discharge your weapon, right Rizzoli?" Cavanaugh gives Jane a stern look.

"No sir I did not." She doesn't look at Cavanaugh as she answers. Frost and Cavanaugh share a glance. "Can I leave now sir, I'm keen to get to the hospital" Jane adds.

As Jane turns to leave, Maura follows her. "Jane I'm almost done here, would you like me to come with you?"

"Nah, its fine Maura, I'm just going to pick Korsak up and drop him home; make sure he's OK then head back to the station."

"Oh, OK Jane, I'll see you back there." Maura watches as Jane leaves.

* * *

Maura is in her morgue and working on the autopsies of the two victims from this afternoon's event. She is deep in thought recording data when Senior Criminalist Chang enters. "Dr Isles, Agent Morrissey is here and would like to speak with you," she explains.

Maura looks up surprised. "Oh, did he say why he's here?"

"No, he's waiting in your office," Suzie explains.

Maura frowns as she puts her note pad down. "Thanks Suzie."

When Maura walks into her office Agent Ben Morrissey gives Maura a warm smile. "Hi Maura" he offers.

"Hi Ben, what brings you here?"

"Business, unfortunately; how are you? How's Jane?"

Maura sits on her office couch beside Ben. "Well... I'm apprehensive as to why you're here but other than that I'm quite well. Jane says she's fine too, although I thought you might have a better idea than me."

"To be honest Maura she runs hot and cold. She's been a little distant lately. I guess that's to be expected given its coming up to a year since everything went down," Agent Morrissey explains.

"Hmm" is all Maura says.

"Which makes the reason for my visit all the more difficult," Agent Morrissey looks uncomfortable.

As Maura becomes more apprehensive she subconsciously rubs her shoulder. The injuries she'd sustained to her shoulder in Africa had nearly cost her, her arm, her career and her life. Her subconscious action is not lost on her visitor.

"Maura, in your statements regarding Doctor Ian Faulkner, you said he had no family. Are you certain of that?" Morrissey looks at Maura waiting for some sort of reaction.

Eventually Maura composes herself and looks at her visitor. "As you know Ben, I learned the hard way that I didn't know my husband as well as I thought. However, to my knowledge he had no family."

"An Australian woman claiming to be his sister has asked to see the investigatory notes of the siege in Eritrea, she's also asked to meet you."

Maura looks at the agent who had managed her kidnap situation whilst she been held hostage in Africa. He'd been powerless to help and if it hadn't been for Jane and her adoptive parents, she'd be dead. Still he'd been particularly good to Jane since the incident and she bore him no hard feelings.

Morrissey goes on to explain. "We are not obliged to give this woman any information but the Australian Government has asked for a special exemption in this case. However, the Secretary of State will be guided by you on what actions we take. He has just asked that if you do this you must allow both, not one or the other."

"Both" Maura looks at Morrissey confused.

"Yes, allow her access to the files and to meet with you."

"Oh," Maura has paled. Ben notices.

"Maura you don't have to make this decision today. The woman is in the States for another two weeks. Give it some thought and let me know."

"Thank you Ben," Maura is visibly shaken by this unexpected turn of events. Not knowing what to think or feel Maura moves quickly to the safety of what she knows best; her work. "You know what; I am in the middle of two autopsies so I better get back to them." Maura stands and Agent Morrissey follows suit. "I'll be in touch Ben" Maura adds.

"Of course Maura, let me know if I can do anything for you."

"I will thank you." Maura disappears back into the autopsy room and Agent Morrissey lets himself out.

* * *

When Jane drops Korsak home she goes in with him. Korsak strains as he opens the fridge and grabs them both a beer. As he hands it to Jane, Korsak gets serious. "Alright, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Jane looks away.

"Jane, you have sniper qualifications, you're the best shot I know. What happened today?"

"Korsak..." Jane chokes she can't say any more.

"Jane talk to me" Korsak is clearly concerned.

Jane looks at him, really looks at him. "I don't think I can do this anymore. I don't think I want to be a cop anymore Korsak."

"This has to be about Africa, you didn't want to come to work after you got home and you've been edgy ever since you returned to full duties... What happened over there?"

"You mean besides nearly losing my best friend or killing her husband? You mean you know; nearly having my arm and leg blown off? Gee, I don't know Korsak, what did happen over there?" Jane is very agitated.

"You shot Ian?" Korsak's shock is evident in his tone. Clearly this information is news to Korsak. When it sinks in he looks at Jane with compassion and understanding.

"Yeah Korsak, I killed Maura's husband. What sort of a best friend does that?"

"Does Dr. Isles know?" Korsak can't believe what he's hearing.

"Yeah she does. It was after we cleared the air on it that I decided to come back to work, but I think it was a mistake Korsak. I can't do this."

"I don't get it? If Doctor Isles is OK, what's the problem?"

"It's a darker truth than I can handle Korsak, that's all I can say. Maura understands, she's an unbelievable friend but I can't put it behind me. I... I just can't."

"Jane?"

"I don't want to have to kill any more Korsak" Jane looks at her friend, tears welling in her eyes.

Korsak can see something very dark in Jane's eye's and feels completely helpless. He's seen it once before and he nearly lost her back then. She was this broken after Hoyt the first time. "Jane" is all he says. She cuts him off.

"I promised Cavanaugh and Frost I'd go back to the station after I was sure you were OK. You are OK aren't you Vince?" Jane smiles at this man she has grown to love like a father.

Korsak realises Jane has shut down the conversation. That's as much as he's going to get for now. He follows Jane's lead. "Yeah Jane, it just clipped me, not even a stitch. Hey focus on who shot Thurston would you; let's get this wrapped up. I'll be in, in the morning."

Jane hesitates then succumbs. "I'm guessing the guy who shot at you was a hit man, but we'll try to figure out what's going on. You just take it easy," Jane tries to sound lighter with her Sergeant.

Korsak nods and Jane pats him on the back and leaves.

When Jane gets back to headquarters Frost is waiting for her. "How's Korsak" he asks.

"He's fine Frost, he's sitting at home having a beer, enjoying having the rest of the day off."

"Dr Isles hasn't got anything for us yet Jane, but I've found another person of interest" Frost explains.

"Who?"

"Spencer Morgan."

"The Spencer Morgan of JP Morgan fame," Jane's surprised.

"Yeah, Crawley and Thurston both worked for him." Frost explains.

"That doesn't make him a suspect Frost." Jane's frustration sneaks through.

"You're right, but the three of them had a business on the side. I think Morgan was in with Crawley and they shafted Thurston together. If you follow the money trail, Morgan picked up a million on the other side of Thurston's investment going bad. A week later $500,000 appears in Crawley's accounts."

"How on earth did you find all this Frost?"

"It took a bit of digging around. Judging by what it took to find, they're not expecting anyone to pick up on this." Frost smiles at Jane.

"Good work Frost, all we need to do is find out who that was that shot Thurston and see if there is a money trail from Morgan to him," Jane explains. "Man if he's involved the media is going to have a field day."

"I don't get it Jane, all three of them had more money than they could ever spend and they're killing each other over a million dollars."

Jane just shakes her head acknowledging Frosts sentiments. "I better fill Cavanaugh in then I'll check in with Maura." Frost nods and pulls his computer screen back and starts tapping away to see what else he can find.

The talk with Cavanaugh was awkward at first but Jane was satisfied he was now OK with the events at Thurston's house. She is not sure she is, but he doesn't have to know anything about that. She grabs her jacket as she walks past her desk and heads to the morgue. She's not coming back to the office tonight so she bids a good evening to everyone.

When Jane gets to the Morgue Maura is buried over a microscope. "Hey Maura" Jane announces her arrival.

Maura looks up, "Hi Jane, how's Sergeant Detective Korsak" she asks. Jane gets that feeling of dread deep in her gut. Maura looks terrible. She knows it's got to be about her anniversary that's coming up. Jane can't bring herself to raise the topic.

"He's fine. Any news here," Jane asks.

Maura nods, "I just sent Frost the details. The second victim is James Hickson; he's in the system for multiple crimes Jane."

"That's good work Maura, thank you."

Maura looks at Jane and can see she's struggling. Maura feels guilty. This whole situation is her fault. If she hadn't been so naïve about Ian and so blinded by her love for him, none of what happened a year ago would have happened. She is very aware they are both dancing around the issue. After her meeting with Agent Morrissey this afternoon, Maura is feeling worse than ever.

"You're welcome..." they're both silent. Maura bites the bullet and tries to start a deeper conversation. "Jane..."

"Well I have to go Maura, I'll see you tomorrow" Jane forces a smile as she avoids the discussion she thinks is coming.

Maura backs down, she wasn't sure what she'd been about to say anyway. She's finds herself feeling relieved that Jane is keen to leave.

"Good night Jane." They lock eyes momentarily and what Maura sees has her try again. "Jane, are you OK?"

Jane feels it and decides to give a little. "Yeah Maura, I'm holding up. You?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You know if you need anything, I'm here."

"Thanks Maura; that goes for me too you know." Both women smile and drop their eyes. Jane breaks the silence, "well night Maura."

At 9:00pm Angela gives up on dinner. Neither Jane nor Maura has shown up. She packs up the meal, tidies up and heads off to the guest house. She's more concerned about Jane and Maura than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

_**'Suzanne the plans they made put an end to you'**_

* * *

When Jane gets home, she puts her gun and badge in their draw and heads for the bedroom. She strips off dropping her clothes on the bed. She moves to her bathroom where she steps into the shower. She leans against the shower wall and lets the water flow over her to try to ease her stress. She replays the events of earlier in the afternoon. What was she thinking she mentally reprimands herself?

She'd put Korsak's life in danger because she'd hesitated to shoot a man who was firing at them. It was a clean shoot; what's more it was a critical shoot and she'd hesitated. She couldn't fire her weapon; she couldn't bring herself to shoot the man shooting at them. When her skin is shriveled from the water, Jane turns off the taps and steps out. When dressed she makes herself a grilled cheese on toast. She settles on her lounge and watches a game trying to take her mind off the many things eating away at her.

At a little after ten pm Jane takes herself off to bed. She's hoping for but not hopeful of a good night's sleep.

* * *

At midnight, Maura wraps up everything she can on the two deceased men that came in this afternoon after the shootings Jane and Korsak had been involved in. She has typed up detailed instructions for Senior Criminalist Chang to follow through in the morning. She's also typed out an email to the Governor and Lieutenant Cavanaugh. She advises them that she'll be away from the office for the next two weeks. She apologises for the short notice and goes on to explain that she needs the time to be with her late husband's family.

Maura gets home at about 1am. She is as quiet as she can be as she packs a bag. It takes her about half an hour before she's on the road. She has about a three-hour drive ahead of her. She's not sure it's the right thing to be doing but something is compelling her. She needs perspective and the only place she can think of to get it, is back on Cannon Mountain. It's where she lasts remembers feeling really happy. At this time last year, Maura had been engaged to Ian and the happiest she'd ever been in her life. The only sadness had been moving to Africa. She'd been sad to be leaving her Boston family, especially Jane.

Jane had organised a surprise wedding for her at Cannon Mountain and it had been unbelievable. Life had gone rapidly downhill from there. Ian had used Maura as a pawn in his drug running operations and she'd wound up a hostage of an Al Qaeda group known as Islamiah of Allah. It had become an international incident and had cost Ian his life. Jane had been badly injured getting her out, but worse than that she was the one who killed Ian.

Jane had struggled with killing him to the extent that she had not wanted to go back to work. Maura hadn't known about it for some time, but when she learned what Jane had done and gone through as a consequence, she'd come to realise what a really amazing friend she had. Slowly life had come back to normal, well as normal as they were ever going to be after an experience like that. Maura realises that both she and Jane are struggling with the memories as the one year anniversary looms.

It's nearly five am when Maura arrives. She takes the gondola to the reception area and finds they have a room available for her. Maura changes into walking clothes and heads straight out to the staircase she, Jane and her adoptive father had stood atop before walking down to her wedding ceremony. Maura sits on the top step and looks out over the mountains. The last time she'd stood here she was so caught up in the moment. She was certain her life was going to turn out as she'd always dreamed. How wrong she'd been.

As the sun rises over the skyline Maura fights her emotions. She thinks back to what Jane said to her before beginning the march down the stairs to Ian with the bagpipes playing hauntingly across the country side. With Maura leaving to live in Africa Jane had said to her that if she was ever in trouble to think of this place, of this time and that somehow she would know and be there for her; and she had. When Jane had learned Maura was in trouble, she'd dropped everything to go and help.

Now when both of them are doing their best to deal with their memories and emotions, Maura has to deal with learning Ian has a sister she didn't know existed, who now wants to meet with her. How much does his sister know? What should Maura tell her; should she even meet with her? Gosh she wishes she could turn back the clock and change the poor decisions she'd made that led to the situation she is facing now. As the sun clears the horizon Maura starts to fade. She takes herself back to her room and climbs into bed. She's hoping some sleep will help her forget her troubles for the moment.

* * *

Jane tosses and turns tormented by nightmares. She keeps seeing the perp racing from his hiding space firing at them. In her dream she's frozen and Korsak is blown away. Her mind flicks through people she's had to kill in the line of her work. She tosses and turns some more and see's Frankie lying wounded in the BPD morgue. Hoyt's image floats through her dreams, she's plunging a scalpel into him. She see's Doyle falling and hears Maura screaming at her. Her mind flashes to finding Maura wounded and frail in her cell in Eritrea. In slow motion the image of Ian pointing a gun at her emerges. Jane feels pure rage as she points her gun between his eyes and fires. It's the feeling as much as the image that jolts Jane from her sleep. It was how Jane felt when she shot Ian that has her convinced she murdered him.

Awake, Jane can't bear the thought of going back to sleep and enduring that torture again. She gets up and gets ready for work. As she sits sipping a coffee over a slice of toast, Jane finds herself thinking about Maura's wedding day. She'd not been given a lot of notice that Maura was going to marry Ian and she'd been filled with mixed feelings. When she heard she was elated for Maura, she knew it was a dream come true for her best friend. She was surprised at how desperately sad she was when she learned Maura was moving away.

Jane and Maura were unlikely friends in many respects. Complete opposites in a lot of ways. Almost instantly Jane had sensed what Maura tried so hard to hide, that deep down there was a lot of sadness. Jane found Maura goofy and awkward but she also found her incredibly intelligent and thorough at her work; a complete professional. It also intrigued Jane that a woman of Maura's financial stature did the job she did; financially she didn't have too. She did her job because she was passionate about it. Professionally and personally they had become a great team.

As she sits there she's reminded of the promise she made Maura. They'd stood on the top of the stairs at Cannon Mountain with Maura's adoptive dad beside them and Jane had promised Maura that if she was ever in trouble to remember this time, this place and Jane would know and be there for her. Jane smiles over her coffee. It had been symbolic as far as Jane was concerned, that was until Maura had told her those words had given her hope and kept her alive in her darkest hours. Jane sits very still for moment. What made her think of that; she immediately wonders if Maura's OK. She shakes her head, they were both having their own difficulties with the anniversary, but Maura had assured Jane only last night that she was fine.

As Jane gets closer to Headquarters her already hesitant mood sinks further. Until yesterday she thought she'd managed her fears and ghosts pretty well. As she was forced to deal with the events of yesterday, she knew she couldn't lie to Korsak. She'd finally admitted to herself and Korsak that her heart wasn't it in anymore. Yeah she could handle the investigative side and the admin but the in-field work where she might need to draw her weapon left her completely cold.

As she arrives her mother calls to her from the Cafe. The way she's feeling Jane's first instinct is to ignore her. Her conscience gets the better of her and she detours into the Cafe. "Hey Ma, what's up?" Jane heads to the coffee; she decides to pour herself a cup while she's there. Angela walks over and joins her.

"I heard what happened yesterday. I saw Vince this morning he says he's fine. Thank goodness you weren't hurt Jane."

"He's in, good. I'm fine Ma, don't worry."

"I do worry... Oh have you spoken to Maura? She came in very late last night and I didn't see her at all this morning."

"Hmm," Jane thinks about Maura. "I spoke to her before I left last night, she looked a bit wrung out but she said she was fine."

"We were all supposed to have dinner together last night, maybe we could do it tonight" Angela asks.

"I didn't know, sorry Ma. See how Maura is but if she's up for it, I'm happy to pop over tonight."

"Thanks honey, if you see her first will you mention it?" Angela flicks some of Jane's hair off her face.

"Yeah sure Ma but I've got to go. I'll call you later." Angela watches Jane stride away.

As Jane enters Homicide she sees Frost and Korsak at their desks working away. "Hey Korsak, how's the shoulder?" Jane forces the apprehension out of her voice.

"I'm fine Jane," Korsak offers.

"Any developments Frost" she continues.

"No money trail yet Jane," Frost responds. "Oh Cavanaugh wants to see you too," he adds.

"He does? Huh!" Jane heads towards his office. She knocks and enters, "you wanted to see me Sir?"

"What do you know about Doctor Isles' emergency family leave Rizzoli?" Cavanaugh asks.

"Nothing, I haven't spoken to her this morning," Jane admits.

"Damn... OK Rizzoli. Can you talk to her before I bring Pike in? Get back to me as soon as you can."

"Yes Sir," Jane offers as Cavanaugh dismisses her.

Jane's already on her phone dialling Maura as she gets back to her desk. "What's the matter" Frost asks.

"Maura's taken emergency family leave" Jane explains.

"What she didn't tell you" Korsak asks.

"No, I saw her last night and she did look terrible but when I asked she said she was fine." Jane gives up on her phone, "She's not picking up," she adds.

Jane checks in with Suzie and learns Maura had a visit from her part-time boyfriend Ben Morrissey yesterday. She puts a call in to Ben and learns about Ian's sister being in town. He says he's waiting to hear from Maura on how she wants to handle things. Jane clears it with Korsak and heads to Maura's place. She calls a couple of times on the way and Maura's still not picking up.

When Jane arrives she finds Maura's place locked up and there's no sign of Maura's car. Jane wanders back and sits in her car. She takes a deep breath as she tries to gather her thoughts. Jane's annoyed with herself. She knew Maura was struggling and she looked terrible last night when Jane called in on her. 'Ah who am I kidding' Jane thinks to herself. 'Neither one of us has put to rest the demons of Eritrea; we've just spent the last year trying to convince each other we had.'

Then it dawns on Jane, she was thinking about Cannon Mountain this morning. She wonders if it was a sign. She picks up her phone and dials the hotel resort that had hosted Maura's wedding last year. She learns Maura has checked in. Jane takes the rest of the day off and heads out-of-town.

* * *

Maura had tried to get some sleep but the decision she's struggling with is weighing heavy on her mind. After tossing and turning she'd given up and gone and had some breakfast. Afterwards she set off on a long hike. Maura finds herself thinking about Ian. How could she have not known Ian had a sister? She racks her brains but she's sure she can't remember him ever mentioning any family. When they'd spent their wonderful year together after Maura's first year out of Med School, she and Ian had worked in a number of clinics throughout Africa. He'd never talked about family much except to say he had none. Maura shakes her head, how could she have been so blinded by love to have so naïvely married him and followed him to another world knowing so little about the man she thought she loved.

It's mid afternoon as she starts to climb the staircase she once descended on her father's arm as happy as she ever thought possible. She pushes the thought from her mind, drops her head and starts to climb at a good pace. Jane recognises her immediately even from a distance. She's sitting on the top of the staircase staring out over the beautiful countryside when she notices Maura. Jane can't help but smile as she watches her friend power walk up the staircase.

"Hey" Jane offers as Maura reaches the top. Maura is completely startled and nearly loses her balance. As Maura gathers herself she realises its Jane who's greeted her.

"My God, Jane, what are you doing here?" Maura's puffing from the exertion of the climb.

"I had this feeling you might be able to use a friend." Jane smiles at Maura.

"Really," Maura offers a little surprised.

Jane concedes, "Maura I'm sorry I've been a little self-absorbed, all the demons I thought I'd put behind me have been a little too close to the surface lately."

"You too," Maura smiles at Jane.

Jane laughs. "Man we're a pair, aren't we?"

"I could see you were struggling Jane, I didn't know what to do."

"You're a good person Maura, I could see you were struggling too, but I was being selfish. I was self-absorbed with my issues and I'm really sorry."

Maura hooks an arm through Jane's in relief, "come on let's go get a cool drink."

"Yes" Jane laughs as they start to walk. "But I want to know everything about this sister-in-law that's turned up out of the blue."

They get to Maura's room, Jane's relieved it's not the room Ian and Maura shared on their wedding night. It is however the penthouse suite and has stunning views. Maura grabs some fresh clothes and ducks into the bathroom to shower and freshen up. Jane pulls a beer from the mini bar and perches on the box seat near the window taking in the view.

Maura eventually emerges looking immaculate. "I'm ready" she announces.

"Maura all I have is what I came in. Why don't we just stay here? Grab yourself a drink." Jane points to the mini bar.

"Oh, OK." Maura grabs herself a glass of wine.

"OK, so pact Maura, we've got to be completely honest with each other. The truth is you're the only person I can talk to about what happened in Eritrea."

"I don't have the problem with telling the truth Jane, if I don't I'll get hives."

"Yeah well omission counts as a lie too tonight Maura" Jane stares at her friend.

"Oh" Maura says and has a long sip on her wine. Eventually she says "Jane you look terrible."

Jane chokes on her beer. "OK, you don't have to be that honest!" Jane coughs.

"I'm sorry but it's true, I've been quite worried about you."

"Truth... I'm the reason Korsak got shot yesterday. I had a clear shot at the perp and couldn't take it Maura."

"Oh Jane" is all Maura says.

"I know I've been saying I'm fine but I'm not I'm still haunted by killing Ian. I feel sick just thinking about having to draw my weapon."

"Jane, _**we**_ killed Ian and it was the right thing to do. I wish you would let it go."

"We both know I didn't just kill him. I could have got him out alive."

"No Jane you couldn't have. You'd already been shot in the leg and Ian shot you in the arm before you fired at him and you hadn't even found me. What's worse is you knew by this stage he wanted me dead. Jane you did the right thing, if you hadn't we'd both be dead."

"Do you really believe that" Jane asks.

"No lies, remember... Yes I do Jane."

"Maura, I'm handing in my badge. I don't want to be a cop anymore."

"I really think that would be a big mistake. How can I help Jane?"

"I don't think you can" Jane sounds really down as she says this.

Maura changes tack. "Would you come with me to meet Ian's sister? It might be helpful to both of us"

"Hmm... Hey Maura I didn't think Ian had any family?"

Maura has a sip of her wine. "I didn't think he did, I always thought it was one of the things we had in common."

"So what's your take on this sister?"

"I don't know what to think."

"I don't like it Maura... Do you want to meet her?"

"I think I have to at least meet her, don't you?" As Jane takes in what Maura is saying she pours herself another drink.

"I don't know what I think."

"Would you do this with me Jane?"

"I'm not sure that will help matters. Once she sees the video, she's not going to think too much of me."

"Ben said she wants to meet me and read the investigatory notes. He didn't say anything about showing her the footage from the bunker."

"The whole thing smells to me Maura. I mean why now?"

"I wish I knew Jane, I wish I knew." Maura rests her head back on the headrest of her chair and pulls her feet up under her in an effort to get comfortable.

Jane just shakes her head then stares back out the window. Her gut is going off, it's telling her something's not right.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Happy New Year everyone - may you enjoy peace, health and prosperity in the coming year : )

* * *

_**I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song...**_

Spencer Morgan is sitting in his palatial office on the 58th floor of the Hancock Tower. His secretary knocks and enters. "Spencer, Claire Carberry is here to see you," she informs her boss.

"Ah, right on time, thank you Marissa. Please send her in."

Spencer Morgan moves to his lounge suite which highlights the spectacular views of Boston's Back Bay. He stands with his back to the door staring out the window. His assistant escorts Ms Carberry into the office.

"Spencer" she opens, as Marissa leaves them alone.

He turns and walks to her. He kisses both her cheeks. "Dear Claire how nice to see you."

"Look at you Spencer, you definitely inherited the best of the Morgan bloodline," Claire smiles at her host.

Spencer is a striking six-foot three with olive skin. He enjoys a thick head of black hair that he keeps cropped with a number 3. He sports a Don Johnson five o'clock shadow and his features are pierced with sparkling green eyes. Spencer has never had a problem attracting the ladies.

Spencer's flattered by the compliment. "Please sit, tell me how are our plans coming?"

"Darling, patience please," Claire presents him her most mischievous smile. Claire is not short in the glamour department either. Her attractive, slim five foot seven model figure is complemented by a fair complexion, fair hair and striking blue eyes.

"Where are my manners, can I pour you a drink? Would you like a tea or a coffee or perhaps something harder?"

"I'm fine; it was terrible news about Denniston. I was with him the night he died. He was particularly good in the boudoir!" Claire flirts with her dear friend.

"That my dear is too much information. I was advised it was Harley Thurston's people. He's been dealt with although it was messy and I'm not pleased."

"Sad really, Harley should have come on board. It was an odd time for him to develop a conscience, don't you think?"

"Indeed, so tell me. How are our plans coming?"

"Well the paperwork you organised has passed with flying colours; no one has asked a question. Thank you Spencer."

"And the good Doctor, has she agreed to meet with you?"

"Not yet, but with both the Australian and US Governments involved, I'm confident she will."

"And what about the Detective, that's the one they really want."

"Apparently these women are very close, if we get one the other will follow."

"Fascinating; are they an item?" Spencer crosses his legs. His trousers and shoes are of the highest quality.

"I don't think so Spencer, Detective Rizzoli has been dating the agent who led the hostage negotiations with Islamiah of Allah."

"Can we trust your connections at IOA Claire?"

"Spencer it's not a matter of trust, they need us as much as we need them. They get what they want and we get what we want and we make a lot of money in the process."

"Selling arms to terrorists... it has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"And with your connections to the Isles family you can play the supportive friend to keep any suspicions away from us while I take revenge for Ian." Claire gives Spencer a steely stare.

"I am sorry for your loss my love." Spencer is genuine. Claire doesn't say anything; the anger pulsing through her at Ian's death grips her. "They'll both pay my dear, take comfort in that Claire."

"Profiting from their deaths is all the comfort I need Spencer."

* * *

Jane and Maura have mellowed with a few drinks under their belts. What they both went through in Eritrea a year ago is something neither one will ever fully get over. However, their chat has lifted both their spirits a little.

"Maura Ma's expecting us for dinner; I should give her a call." Jane explains as she stands to find her phone.

"Goodness I forgot. She was expecting us last night. I never even thought."

"It's OK Korsak being shot gave us a good excuse. She had expected things would fall through when she heard."

Maura pulls a face as she takes in what a terrible excuse for getting out dinner Korsak being shot is. She lets it go and changes the subject. "Don't throw your career away Jane. You are so good at what you do. I don't know if I could forgive myself if I was the reason Boston lost such a good detective."

"Maura it's not about you or Eritrea and what happened over there. It's realising that under certain circumstances there is something in me that can kill a person in cold blood. I can want someone dead and out of pure anger, point a gun at them and pull the trigger. I don't trust myself any more Maura and the doubt it creates almost got Korsak killed."

Maura contemplates Jane's words. "Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt."

"What on earth are you talking about Maura?"

"It's Shakespeare...

"Yeah well I doubt Shakespeare ever had to deal with stuff like this."

"Hmm... how's the case going? Do you have any new leads?"

"Not really although Frost seems to think Spencer Morgan may be mixed up in it some way."

"Spencer Morgan!"

"It seems a stretch I know. I'd feel a whole lot better if you were at work for this one. There can't be any mistakes when you start considering some of the most powerful people in America as suspects."

"If I come back, will you stay on for now?"

"Maura are you bribing me?"

"Please... I'll meet Ian's sister in my office. That way I can keep working the case and manage these personal issues at the same time."

"Do you think you can do that Maura? I mean with your wedding anniversary and this sister-in-law in the frame, it's a lot to take on. No one could blame you for wanting some time off."

"I'll be OK Jane, now that we're talking about things I don't feel so alone."

The words punch at Jane. Despite the trauma she's endured in her life, she's never felt alone. Sure Maura is the only person she can talk details too, if she really needs to but Jane knows she's never been alone even if she can't talk to many people about her issues. She is acutely aware that Maura on the other hand has felt alone most of her life. Jane concedes.

"Sure Maura, I'll stay on for now. Let's just pray I don't have to draw my gun any time soon."

"I think you should get counseling Jane, I can refer you to someone."

"Careful Maura or I'll change my mind," Jane glares at Maura...

Maura smiles, Jane hasn't seen her smile lately and it makes her feel a lot better.

"Alright, well I've had too much to drink to drive home tonight so I need to go and see if they have a room." Jane stands.

"Don't be silly, you can stay with me. That sofa has a pullout bed."

"Are you OK with that?" Jane asks and Maura nods.

"OK then, let's order room service Maura, I need to eat and if I'm crashing on your lounge I need a top up."

Maura pours Jane another drink. "You're a good friend Jane."

"Truth Maura... Neither one of us should have had to go through that stuff in Africa, but of all the people I had to go through that with I'm actually glad it was you"

"Funny, I wish with all my heart I hadn't dragged you into my mess."

"That's enough Maura... fill your drink and fill mine, will you. If I'm going to sleep on this lounge I need something to knock me out."

Maura just shakes her head at Jane as she pours her another drink.

* * *

Cavanaugh walks into the Boston Homicide Squad room. Korsak and Frost are working away. "Any word from Rizzoli Vince" he asks.

"I've heard from her Sean. She's found Dr. Isles and all is OK. She is on her way back and will be in the office in the morning."

"And Dr. Isles?"

"Her personal issues are genuine but after talking with Jane she's confident she can handle it all while still working. She's going to speak to you in the morning. She's going to need to be available for her sister-in-law."

"That's a good outcome Vince. Africa was rough on both of them and I'm not convinced Jane's head's in the right place yet. So I'd rather they were where we can keep an eye on things."

"I hear you Sean."

"Good, and we need to tidy up these murders Vince. With Frost suggesting Spencer Morgan might be involved, I don't have to tell you how careful we need to be. Do I?"

"No... Frost's good Sean but so far there's nothing to really tie Morgan into this."

"Maybe... Crawley and Thurston were two of Boston's financial élite and Morgan is head of the club so nothing would surprise me at the moment. How's the shoulder" Cavanaugh then asks.

"It was just a scratch Sean, I'm fine." Korsak rubs it as he speaks.

"Yeah well over a beer one day you can tell me what really happened yesterday," Cavanaugh raises his eyebrow at Korsak before he turns and heads back to his office.

Not likely, Korsak thinks to himself. Not likely!

When Jane arrives at Homicide the next morning she looks tired but also somewhat renewed. Korsak's pleased when he sees her. "You look a little better Jane, did you girls talk" he inquires.

"Yeah I ended up staying up there last night we had a few drinks and chatted. What's happened here?"

Korsak shakes his head, "not much. Frost hasn't found anything suspicious other than what we already know. Thought you and I might pay Mr Spencer Morgan a visit this morning. You up for it?"

"Yeah..." Jane turns her computer on. "Hey where is Frost?"

"He said he had to look into something. I'm not sure" Korsak stands and puts his trusty old note pad and pen in the inside pocket of his jacket.

Jane stands again. "Do you mind driving Korsak, driving to and from Cannon Mountain last night and this morning has knocked me around a bit."

"Sure." When they're in the car and on route Korsak digs a little deeper. He hadn't known Jane had shot Maura's husband in Eritrea and upon hearing this news, he's very concerned about the demons it's caused Jane. "Jane did you talk to Maura about what happened when I was shot?"

Jane winces at the question before answering. "Yeah I did..."

"And..." Korsak is hoping Jane will offer up more.

"Maura has an interesting but naïve understanding of what happened between Ian and me," Jane explains.

"Jane was it a clean shoot" Korsak asks.

Jane finds herself recalling the moment... It is still so vivid in her memory and these days far too often in her dreams.

_Jane straps the 300-SR ammo strap around her shoulders, she again checks the ASP. As she jumps into the jeep to head to the other side of the building she reminds Halim "Half an hour from now. OK Halim?" Halim nods._

_When Jane gets to the other side of the building she goes over the map she has studied a thousand times now. She hides the jeep behind an old shack about five hundred meters from the bunker. She sees the door she is going to enter by. She has planned her path to that door. She's ready. She sits and waits for Halim to begin his attack._

_Within ten minutes she hears the first explosion. As they had hoped there's returned gunfire immediately. Jane hears another grenade go off. More gunfire! As the battle seems to escalate Jane waits another five minutes to be sure all focus is on the other side of the building. Here goes she urges herself as she up and races to her entry point. The noise is deafening, so when she shoots the lock off the doorway she's at, she confident no one will notice._

_Inside Jane heads to what Halim believes is the control centre. It's up three flights of stairs. Their decoy tactics are working. Jane hasn't encountered a soul yet. She has a clear path to her destination. The door to the headquarters is locked. She points her gun and shoots the lock off. As she opens the door someone shoots at her. Jane feels searing pain go through her thigh. She returns fire. Her attacker goes down._

_Jane scans the room quickly for more attackers. All she sees are concerned faces. Then she sees Ian holding an Arabic man in a head lock. Meanwhile the battle continues to rage outside. When Ian looks up he can't believe his eyes. "Fair dinkum; Jane bloody Rizzoli. What the hell!" Jane doesn't miss a beat. She goes over to the man lying on the ground. She checks his pulse and kicks his weapon over to Ian. She points her gun at the computer operators looking at her in fear. "I want you to remove every hard drive from that computer system and put them on the floor."_

_When the operators don't move Jane points her gun at the ceiling and fires. "I suggest you do what I say and quickly." The operators start to do as instructed. Jane scans the room for a bag and some ropes to tie up the people in this room._

_"Doctor Faulkner looks rather well doesn't he?" Ian's hostage speaks out._

_"Shut up or I'll blow your bloody head off" Ian retorts._

_"I hope you find your other colleague in as good a state" the hostage continues looking directly at Jane._

_"I said shut up." Ian hits Al Hakam with the gun._

_"Watch them all Ian, I saw a bag with ropes and stuff in it on my way up. I'll be right back" Jane races out the door. As she picks up the bag and heads back to the headquarters she hears a shot "no; Ian!" Jane shouts as she races in. Ian points the gun at her. Al Hakam is lying on the floor with blood oozing from his head._

_"I'm sorry Jane but I can't let you do this. I'll take it from here. I'll get Maura out and play the hero and no one will ever know I was involved." Ian smiles at Jane._

_"You're wrong Ian; Maura knows." She stares at Ian with more hatred then she has ever felt in her life._

_"So I'll kill her too" Ian fires at Jane._

_Jane's as quick and her bullet strikes Ian right between the eyes. At the same time Jane feels excruciating pain go through her right arm. She's now operating on pure adrenalin. Jane moves over to Ian. She looks down on him with contempt "I warned you, you bastard. I told you if you ever hurt Maura you'd have me to deal with."_

Jane looks at her Sergeant. "I guess it depends on how you look at it Korsak. Officially... yeah it was clean."

Korsak tightens his hands around the steering wheel. Damn he thinks to himself, she's not in a good place.


	4. Chapter 4

_**"I just can't remember who to send it to"**_

Jane and Korsak park under the Hancock Tower and take the lift to the 58th floor. At JP Morgan's Boston head office reception they ask to meet with Spencer Morgan. He doesn't keep them waiting too long as Marissa comes to get them and escorts them to his office.

When in his office, Jane walks over to the windows and stares out at the view. She's amazed at how nice the weather is. She'd had the same feeling yesterday at Cannon Mountain. Despite the clear blue skies and amazing spring temperatures she feels the world should be grey. Korsak does the introductions. "Mr Morgan, we're sorry to bother you at such short notice. I'm Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak and this is Detective Jane Rizzoli."

"Call me Spencer please detectives. Mr Morgan reminds me of a long line of forefather's I'll never live up to." He shares a warm and humble smile with his guests.

"You have a lovely view" Jane speaks for the first time.

"It's one of the benefits of my heritage Detective Rizzoli." Again Spencer seems warm and friendly. "Now how can I help you?" he adds.

"We're investigating the murders of two of your business associates" Jane opens.

"You must be talking about Denniston Crawley and Harley Thurston. It's been a terrible shock."

Korsak jumps in. "I'm sorry. Do you have any idea why someone might want these two men dead?"

"To be honest... not really. I was a lot closer to Denniston as we worked together more. Harley and I have done business on and off over the years but not so much lately," he explains.

"We're exploring what might have been some insider trading that saw Crawley lose Thurston a lot of money. Would you know anything about that" Jane gives Morgan a steely eyed stare.

He keeps his calm exterior but inside he's thinking how nice it will be to give this bitch over to the terrorist group Islamiah of Allah. Like Claire, he is very much going to enjoy profiting off Jane Rizzoli's demise.

"I heard talk about it Detective but honestly in the financial climate of recent years Thurston was taking a hell of a risk. Everyone in the game was watching him and talking about it. So much so, I don't think there was specific insider trading, the entire market was in on his crazy venture."

"While investigating Crawley's financial affairs we found a very large transaction between your two companies not long after Thurston's little crash. What was that for?" Jane's decided she doesn't like Spencer Morgan and she's quite enjoying the opportunity to throw some direct questions at him. She's watching him like a hawk to see how he reacts as much as what he says.

Spencer's stomach knots and Jane notices the muscles in his jaw twitch. "Goodness me, you have done your homework Detectives."

"Part of the job I'm afraid," Korsak chimes in.

"You know I don't know." Spencer smiles coolly. Good thing Claire is kicking everything into action today. These detectives are getting too close for comfort, he's thinking. "We have so many different business interactions I'd have to have our accountants look into that and get back to you. Are you able to give me the transaction details?"

"Yes" Korsak responds. "If I can get your email address, I'll have the details sent over."

"Well" Jane smiles at Morgan. "I think that's it for now. Call us if you can think of anything that might help with our investigations."

"Of course detective," Spencer gives Jane and Korsak his card and the two detectives respond in kind.

As they head back to Headquarters Jane and Korsak review their little chat with Morgan. "He knows something Korsak, I'd bet my Roger Clemens MVP 86 baseball on it."

Korsak looks at Jane in surprise. "Where did you get Clemens's 1986 most valued player baseball Jane? That's got to be worth..."

Jane gives Korsak that cheeky grin he loves and doesn't see enough of anymore. "It's signed too Korsak, remind me to show it to you one day."

Korsak chuckles... "I'm not betting you Jane, I agree. You had him twitching like crazy. He's going to have sore jaw muscles tonight."

"So you saw it too?"

"Oh yeah but proving it is going to be a different matter Jane."

Just then Jane's phone rings. She answers it quickly. "Hey Maura."

"Hi Jane, Jane Ian's sister is coming to my office at 2pm."

"Sheesh, she didn't muck around did she?"

"Jane, I hope you're not driving..."

"No Korsak is, OK... so...?"

"I don't think I can do this, I'm experiencing gastralgia and I feel vasovagal.

"Breathe Maura... breathe."

Jane looks quickly at Korsak who nods to her. "I'll be there Maura. I'll get there early then, depending on how things are going you can let me know if you want me to hang around or leave."

"Do you think she'll have read the reports already, I only rang Agent Morrissey an hour ago?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. Hey Maura, Korsak and I just met with Spencer Morgan, we think he's in on this."

"Hmm" Maura contemplates the statement. "I've always found him quite charming but Mother and Father have had more to do with him than I ever have."

"Yeah I agree he's charming but I don't like him."

"Jane you don't like anyone with money."

"That's not true" Jane whines... "Sometimes I like you!"

"Jane..."

"Alright Maura well I better go, I'll see you at two."

"Thank you Jane."

Jane hangs up and looks at Korsak. "I have a bad feeling Korsak."

"What did Maura say?"

"Oh not much about Morgan, but Ian's sister is coming to the office to meet with Maura at two."

"Oh, I see what you mean."

When Jane and Korsak return to the office Frost is back at his desk. He has frustration written all over his face. "Trying to follow all these business interactions and relationships is frustrating," Frost shakes his head.

"I'm sure they make all these businesses and owners and shareholdings and stuff complicated on purpose," Korsak states.

"Of course they do" Jane adds, "how do you think they avoid paying all their taxes."

Korsak and Frost nod in agreement. Jane encourages Frost to keep digging.

When Jane walks into Maura's office, she's moving around tidying up what is already an immaculately presented space. She adjusts one of her masks and then runs her hands down over her skirt straightening it out. Oh yeah, Jane thinks, Maura's nervous. Truth is, so is Jane. Jane goes to speak and finds her mouths really dry. "He..." Jane clears her throat. "Oops I mean Hi Maura."

"Jane you're here. I think this is a terrible mistake." Maura is hyperventilating.

Jane takes Maura by the shoulders and tries to steady her. "Look, it will be over soon enough Maura, I think you're doing the right thing getting it over and done with quickly."

"You're right... you're right."

Just then Suzie Chang walks in. "Dr Isles, there is a Claire Faulkner here to see you."

Maura visibly swallows; she can't get any words out. Jane recognises the reaction.

"Suzie, can you bring her in here?"

"Yes Detective," Suzie looks confused as she leaves.

When Claire enters Maura's office, she just stands there and takes in the scene. She recognises both the women in front of her from all the data Islamiah of Allah have shared with her. She is seething with hate. Claire loved Ian with all her heart. When he'd found her, she was living as a white slave to Seleka Rebels operating in the Central African Republic. He had traded drugs to free her and then sent her to Australia for rehabilitation. He funded an education for her there. She went back to Africa to work with him before he organised a position for her at the South African Consulate in the USA. It was while here she met Spencer Morgan and her life was to change dramatically.

Claire had heard of Maura, she knew Ian was very fond of her. In many ways she'd always felt jealous of Maura. When she'd learned of Ian's death jealousy turned to hate. Through Spencer Claire had been able to make contact with Islamiah of Allah. She had formed an immediate alliance with them when she learned that the IOA had issued Fatwa's on Detective Jane Rizzoli and Doctor Maura Isles. The alliance had become stronger when she'd been able to act as a conduit to Morgan's arms trading ambitions with African terrorist organisations. Claire is happy to see these women dead and for her and Spencer to make bucket loads of money off the transaction.

Claire swallows her feelings and moves into her alias. "Doctor Isles" she asks tentatively. Maura stands frozen in front of her guest.

Jane takes the lead. "Hi, yes this is Doctor Isles. You must be Claire Faulkner?"

"Yes, yes I am, I'm sorry... who are you?" Jane hesitates. If she's read the files she is not going to like finding out the woman who killed her brother is standing beside her.

"I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli." Jane sees Claire's features tighten. Oh... She already knows who I am she thinks to herself. Jane's gut tightens.

Claire looks at Maura. "Doctor Isles I spend a lot of time in Africa and on a recent visit I came across information that is very different to what I thought was the official story of Ian's death. After contacting my Government they put me in touch with Agent Morrissey. He allowed me to read the investigatory notes and it seems Ian was not the man I thought he was and I'm finding this very hard to believe."

Maura feels a range of emotions as she considers Claire's words. Claire watches and waits for Maura to respond. Jane tries to gently encourage her friend. "Maura?"

Maura swallows then speaks. "I'm sorry my autonomic nervous system expanded my glottis," Maura glances between Jane and Claire with a thin strained smile on her face. When she notices the expression on Jane's face she realises they have no idea what she's talking about. "Sorry, a lump in my throat..."

"Oh" is Claire's reaction. She frowns as she waits for Maura.

"Claire I... ah well I loved your brother very much and it saddens me terribly that Ian did not turn out to be the man I thought he was." Maura wipes a tear away and Jane is reminded of just how much Maura has lost.

"How can we help you Claire" Jane asks.

"I don't know" Claire sheds a tear that is more genuine then she meant it to be. "Doctor Isles, this all feels terribly formal. Ian is... was my only family and though it may feel strange I know he really did love you and well... I guess... actually I'd like to get to know you."

Again Jane speaks for Maura. "Claire Maura didn't even know you existed."

"Pardon" Claire looks from Jane to Maura.

"I'm sorry Claire" Maura offers. "Ian never mentioned you."

"Oh... really" Claire does her best to sound surprised. "Doctor Isles, could I impose on you to join me for dinner tonight. I'd really like to chat in a less formal environment."

Jane interrupts, "well I better get back to work." She moves to where Claire can't see her and shakes her head in the negative and mouths to Maura to say no. Maura watches Jane feeling quite torn, she doesn't want to have dinner with this woman but she's feeling a strong sense of obligation.

Maura smiles at Claire, "I'd like that." Jane just shakes her head at Maura and leaves.

Upstairs Korsak and Frost are working away on the Crawley and Thurston murders. "Hey Korsak" Frost engages his boss. "Look at this." Korsak gets to his feet to get closer to Frosts monitor. As he does Jane walks in.

"What's going on" she asks.

"I don't know yet" Korsak replies as he gets to Frosts desk. Jane follows.

Frost has a giggle. He loves the banter between Jane and Korsak. In fact as times gone on, he's grown very fond of his working relationship with Korsak. It hadn't started that well. These days he knows he's part of a great team. "I've been doing a bit more digging on connections between Crawley, Thurston and Morgan" Frost explains. "They share a long history."

"Oh" Jane interest is piqued.

"Yeah they went to NYU at the same time. They all did business studies."

"That is interesting" Korsak rubs his hand down his goatee.

"They move around a lot as company directors. They all join and leave company boards whenever they like it seems. Their shareholdings change a lot too.

"My guess is that's pretty typical of all business people operating at their level," Jane explains.

"Yeah... I guess. But Jane all three of them have been on the boards of IT, Arms Manufacturing, Energy, Telecommunications and Finance companies at the same time in the last ten to fifteen years." Frost points to various lists on his computer monitor.

"You should have seen Morgan this morning Frost" Jane looks from him to Korsak.

"Oh yeah, when Jane asked about the financial transaction you found I thought he was going to grind his teeth out of his head" Korsak laughs.

"It looks like Thurston had some sort of falling out with Crawley and Morgan though. Look about eighteen months ago. See he retires from every board he was on with either of them and sells all his shares."

"Well that adds weight to the theory that Thurston was on the outer with Crawley and Morgan" Korsak thinks out loud. "It's still not enough though" he then adds.

"It's a good start, good work Frost. Hey any money trail between Morgan and Hickson yet?" Jane changes tack.

"Not yet Jane," Frost pulls his monitor back into place. "I'll keep looking though."

"See if you can find anyone who was also on all or a majority of those boards that these guys were on. There's got to be someone in their circles willing to talk to us."

"On it Korsak," Frost replies.

"Jane I'm going to start interviewing family and friends of our victims, see if they can shed any light."

"Good idea Korsak."

As Jane moves back to her desk Korsak follows. He quietly asks how things went with Ian's sister. Jane shakes her head in frustration as she tells Korsak Maura and Claire have made dinner plans for this evening. Jane decides to spend the evening at Maura's anyway. She decides to call her mother and invite herself over for dinner.

Korsak walks back to his desk as Jane makes the call. "Hey Ma, I thought I'd come for dinner tonight. Will you be home?"

"Of course baby" Angela's pleased to have Jane come over. "I've been trying to get you girls together for days now."

"Oh it's just you and me Ma, Maura has plans." As Angela tries to find out more about what Maura's up to, Jane begs off. "I got to go Ma, I'll see you tonight." As Jane hangs up Maura walks up to her desk.

"I'm sorry Jane." Maura knows Jane's not happy that she agreed to go to dinner with Claire.

"I don't like her and don't trust her Maura. She knew who I was before she asked. I could see it written all over her face. She's hiding something."

"Well I certainly don't feel comfortable with things but what was I supposed to do."

"Tell her it was all too much for you and to go away" Jane leans back in her chair in frustration. Frost and Korsak look on quietly.

"Look, I just arranged to eat with Ma at your place tonight. I'll stay there until you get home. If you need a get out of gaol free card you call me OK?"

Maura's body visibly relaxes. "Yes... yes Jane, that's a good plan. Thank you!"

By 9:30pm Jane's quite anxious. She's texted Maura a few times without response. Jane rings Frost. "Hey Frost would you do me a favour, can you find out everything you can on Claire Faulkner. She's an Aussie who visits Africa a lot. She's Ian Faulkner's sister."

Frost promises to do what he can.

By 10pm Jane rings the restaurant. She learns there was never a booking for two under the names of Faulkner or Isles. Damn it Jane thinks... 'Where the hell are you?'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: **Hi everyone. A quick note. I know the majority of people who read this are from the USA. I do try to use American terminology if I'm confident I am using it correctly. If not I stick with what I know. I'm sorry if that frustrates you as a reader. 'Begs off' is another expression for 'excuses him or herself.' One of the things I am particular about is writing as best I can using the Queen's English. So to my American friends you may see an 's' where you would place a 'z'. Etc. We spell jail as gaol etc. Having said all of that, I classify myself as a story-teller and don't profess to be 100% correct on grammar, spelling and other purist writing disciplines. : ) Things ramp up in this chapter... I hope you like it. cheers.**  
**

* * *

**"Oh I've seen fire and I've seen rain..."**

It's a beautiful spring evening as Maura walks up to the restaurant where she had agreed to meet Claire Faulkner. She's surprised to find Claire waiting outside the restaurant when she arrives. When Claire sees Maura approaching she stands straighter and smiles warmly at her guest. "Doctor Isles, thank you again for agreeing to join me tonight."

"It's fine Claire although you didn't have to wait outside" Maura responds.

"Actually I wasn't able to get in. I've made a booking just around the corner. Is that OK?" Claire smiles confidently.

Maura doesn't like the change of plans but as she agrees she makes a mental note to duck to the rest room and let Jane know the new restaurant details as soon as she can.

"You say Ian never mentioned me Doctor Isles but he talked about you quite a lot." Claire smiles at Maura. "Except for the circumstances, it's really an honour to meet you." Claire turns a corner and Maura follows swept up in the compliment from Ian's sister. Maura hasn't noticed that the street is dark and quiet.

When Maura feels a strong arm wrap around her neck from behind she is filled with fear. She tries to scream but a hand comes across her mouth silencing her. As she calms she hears Claire laughing. "You are an idiot Doctor" Claire snarls at her. "Did you know Islamiah of Allah has a Fatwa out on you and your detective friend?" Maura's in pain and struggling to breathe thanks to whoever has hold of her. "Ian was a fool to risk his operation on you but he was a good man and didn't deserve what Jane Rizzoli did to him. And when she realises you're in trouble, she'll fall into the trap and I'm going to take great delight in watching the both of you die."

Maura struggles to get free. She's suddenly very afraid but more afraid for Jane then herself. As she struggles she sees Claire nod at whoever is holding her. His hand comes away and Maura screams but within seconds however her mouth is covered with a cloth containing a substance Maura immediately recognises as Chloroform. She tries not to breathe but it's futile. Within seconds Maura is unconscious.

* * *

Jane rings Ben to see if he knows anything and asks him to contact Claire Faulkner. He calls back fifteen minutes later confirming that Claire and Maura had gone to a different restaurant and that Claire and she had left about half an hour ago. Claire had told him that she and Maura had left in different directions to go to their cars. Jane's not buying it. Maura would have gotten a message to her if there had been a change of plans.

"Ben, have you run background checks on this woman" Jane asks.

"Not personally" is his reply. "The Australian government validated her and as far as I understand the US Government were satisfied with her credentials, why?" He goes on to say.

"It's probably nothing Ben I just get a bad feeling around her."

Ben suggests it's probably all the anxiety around the timing and it being a year since Maura was kidnapped.a Ben tells Jane not to worry. Something in Jane decides not to push Ben. She decides to do a bit more checking before she up the ante. She's hopping she won't have to.

Jane's relieved Angela has retired for the evening because she decides to check out the two restaurants Maura was supposed to have eaten at. She calls into the venue Claire said they ended up. The manager confirms there was a booking for two under in the name of Faulkner. The waiter who had waited the table had left for the evening so the manager wasn't a hundred percent certain that Ms Faulkner had dined with another woman but she told Jane she was quietly confident.

Jane decides to walk the short distance to the restaurant Maura had told her they were eating at. As she approaches she sees Maura's car parked a little further up the street.

"God no... No." Jane starts to run to Maura's car. There is no sign of Maura and her car is cold. She immediately dials Korsak.

Vince is asleep when the phone rings. His voice is sleepy as he answers, "Korsak."

"Korsak Maura's in trouble, can you meet me at headquarters?"

Korsak is instantly alert. "Jane, are you sure?"

"I'm sure she's not answering her phone. I'm sure she changed her plans with Ian's sister and didn't tell me. I've found her car and she's not been near if for some time, it's stone cold. I have Frost checking into Ian's sister but Korsak I'm really scared..."

"Alright Jane I'm on my way. I'll get a BOLO out on her and see you at headquarters in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks Korsak." When Jane hangs up she scans the scene. Damn it she thinks to herself. Everything told her this didn't feel right. She should have stopped Maura. She quickly scans the scene around Maura's car. She's using every one of her cop skills to see if she can pick up any clues. In the end and in frustration she turns and moves smartly back to her car.

Claire is sitting in her car watching Rizzoli's vehicle as Jane turns the corner racing back to where she parked. Claire smiles as her plan falls neatly into place. She watches as Jane is crash tackled by her chief thug.

As Jane is racing to her car she is hit by something she doesn't see. She quickly realises she is under attack. As she hits the ground hard under the weight of her assailant Jane hears her shoulder crack and feels searing pain. She tries to defend herself and realises her right arm is not cooperating. Jane uses her more powerful left elbow to strike a fierce blow to her attacker. She hears him grunt and feels him loosen his grip fractionally. She kicks hard into his solar plexus and then goes again for his groin.

Jane's attacker puts an elbow across Jane's neck and starts to starve Jane of oxygen. She fights with every ounce of strength she can muster. Jane can feel the road surface underneath her ripping chunks of skin out of her back and still she fights with all her might. Jane lands a punch with the good arm and feels blood erupt. She hears her attacker grunt before she feels a piercing blow to her face. It's the last thing Jane remembers as her world fades to black.

When Claire can see that Rizzoli is out of it, she gets out of her car and walks over to her man. "What took so long" she asks.

"Oh she could fight this one. She is one tough nut."

"Yes well you know the plan from here" Claire doesn't care whether Rizzoli is tough or not. Her days are numbered and that's all Claire needs to know.

"Yes Ma'am." The thug signals to an off-sider who comes out of a dark doorway carrying a body over his shoulder. He lays the dead body down beside Jane and they remove Jane belt, boots, badge, phone and gun. When they have redressed the dead women with these items of Jane's the chief thug looks to his assistant. "You know the drill Billy. The dead chic goes in that navy sedan over there. Run her car off that embankment we talked about. Make sure the car burns; really burns. Are we clear?"

"Yeah boss" Billy moves on to Jane's car and loads in the innocent victim who has been murdered simply to help cover up Jane's disappearance.

Claire turns to her thug. "OK, get Rizzoli to where we're holding her friend. They're both being shipped out at sunrise. Then you and Billy disappear. Your money will be where we promised when you get there. OK?"

"Yes ma'am... job done."

As Claire gets into her car and drives off she whispers to herself... "Part one of the jobs done."

* * *

When Korsak arrives at the office he's expecting to see Jane. Instead he finds Frost working at his computer. Frost had come into the office when Jane asked him to check into Claire Faulkner. He hadn't been able to find anything on his home computers so he'd come in to use the office computers which had more grunt. Frost looks up surprised when he sees Korsak. "Did you wet the bed old man?"

"Very funny Frost, Doctor Isles is missing. Jane rang me twenty minutes ago very concerned. She should be here by now." Korsak looks at Jane's empty desk. He pulls out his mobile and calls Jane.

"Doctor Isles is missing? Are you sure Korsak?"

"No I'm not sure Frost but Jane sounded terrified, she's sure and that's good enough for me." When Jane doesn't answer Korsak goes to his desk and turns on his computer. As he waits for it to boot up he looks over to Frost again. "Jane said she asked you to look into Ian's sister. Have you found anything" he asks.

"Not yet," Frost replies. "Jane hasn't given me much information and given she's not a US citizen I don't have a lot to work with."

"Hmm" Korsak sighs in frustration

Frost continues "One thing that's interesting. I haven't been able to find any record of her entering the Country."

"She's probably a guest of our Government, she may not have traveled through the normal channels," Korsak explains.

"I guess," Frost concedes.

"Where's Jane?... I don't like this Frost," he adds as he picks up his phone and tries to call her again. When Jane doesn't answer Korsak decides to call Cavanaugh and brief him. Cavanaugh points out that it's too soon to raise official alerts. He tells Korsak to call him as soon as Rizzoli arrives. Korsak tries to reach Jane for another ten minutes. He starts ringing Doctor Isles' number as well. His frustration escalates when he realises he hadn't asked Jane where she was when she called. Jane and Doctor Isles are missing and he doesn't have a clue where to start looking.

* * *

Maura wakes to the sensation she is going to be violently ill. As the sensation passes she takes a minute to assess her situation. She appears to be in some windowless cabin. There is a single light bulb dangling from the ceiling which is giving off limited but harsh light. The floor she's laying on is dirty and the room is stuffy and lacks fresh air. Maura then focuses on herself. Her throat is burning from the effects of the chloroform. She is stiff and sore from trying to escape her attacker but other than that she doesn't seem to be injured.

Slowly Maura draws herself to her feet. She takes a minute to get her balance as she allows a bout of dizziness to pass. She starts a slow scan of the area looking for anything that gives a clue to her whereabouts or a way to get away. Maura discovers a couple of cupboards and shelves and is about to examine their contents when she hears bolts unlocking. She moves herself to the furthest corner from the sounds of the opening door.

As the large door fully opens Maura's heart sinks. A man enters carrying a woman over his shoulder. Maura recognises the wild head of hair immediately. The man drops Jane to the floor. He grunts at Maura and leaves, locking the heavy sounding panel behind him. Maura stands frozen as she hears the locks being clasped outside. She's terrified to approach the motionless Jane for fear she's dead.

Maura is completely overcome with grief and fear until Jane moans in pain. "Oh my God, she's alive." Maura races to Jane. As she gets closer she doesn't like what she sees. "Jane... Jane, can you hear me." Maura kneels beside her friend. Jane is unconscious and unaware of Maura. Maura gently starts to examine her friend. The first thing Maura notices is Jane's right shoulder is badly dislocated. She gently turns Jane onto her back and is distressed to see Jane's face has been badly beaten. Her left eye's completely closed. Her nose is swollen and bleeding. Her face is grazed and she's sporting a nasty fat lip.

As Maura leans back on her haunches she wipes away tears with the back of her hands. She knows it's best to try to replace Jane's shoulder while she's still unconscious. It is going to be very a painful process. She gathers her emotions and goes to remove Jane's belt to use it as a sling. It's then she notices it and Jane's shoes are missing. "What on earth" she whispers.

Maura stands and goes back over to the cupboards and shelves to see if there is anything there she can use to support Jane's shoulder. As she gets closer to them she notices the cupboards and shelving are mounted against a corrugated wall. Dread engulfs her when she realises she and Jane are locked in a shipping container. Maura pushes aside the feeling of helplessness that engulfs her and focuses on helping Jane.

As she scrounges around she finds some Velcro straps. 'Perfect' she thinks to herself. Maura returns to Jane. She moves her gently into position so she can manoeuvre Jane shoulder. Maura lifts Jane's head and shoulders and manages to lay the Velcro strap where she needs it. She tilts her friend and gets her knees under so she has the support she needs to replace the shoulder. She gets a good grip on Jane's bicep with her right hand and places her left hand on the end of the arm joint she needs to reposition. Maura moves the arm as quickly as she can. As she gets the joint back together Maura is not happy. She's confident the joint holding the shoulder together is badly broken.

Maura knows there's nothing she can do about that now. She folds Jane's elbow so her right hand is up under her chin. Maura then lowers Jane back to the ground. She grabs the end of the straps and pulls it tightly around Jane so she can't move her arm. It's not ideal Maura has to concede but it's the best she can do and it should provide Jane some comfort if she regains consciousness. Maura gets up and scans the cupboards and shelves again. Maura finds a couple of packing cloths. They are not as clean as Maura would like but they again will suffice.

Maura moves back to Jane. She sits back against the wall and gently lifts Jane's head into her lap. She takes the cloths and gently wipes Jane's bloody and bruised face. Having done as much for Jane as she can, she again finds herself with time to think. Guilt engulfs Maura and she literally sobs. She knows this is all her fault and once again her best friend is mixed up in her mess because she was so stupid. As she tries to stop the flow of tears she looks down at Jane. "I'm so sorry" she whispers.

Maura doesn't know how long she's been sitting there. She's been somewhat comforted by Jane's steady breathing. Suddenly and out of the blue Jane tries to move. Maura moves quickly to restrain her. Jane mumbles "Maura... have... to find... Maura..."

"I'm here Jane... I'm here." Maura holds Jane tight as she struggles to get to her feet. "Jane stay still, you're hurt. I'm here... I'm OK." Jane seems to hear Maura and relaxes. Jane drifts back into unconsciousness. Maura checks the strap on Jane's shoulder to make sure it's still secure. Satisfied, she picks up the cloth and gently wipes the blood and perspiration that's resurfaced on Jane's face. Maura loses it again and the tears flow freely.

"Damn you Ian... I hate you... I hate you" she cries. Maura leans her head back against the uncomfortable wall. Despite every scientific grain in her body Maura prays. She is convinced hers and Jane's only hope of getting out of this alive is a miracle.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n:** Thank you for all the reviews and PM's. They are very helpful and encouraging. And now, the next chapter!

* * *

_**"I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end..."**_

As the hours pass Frost and Korsak are both frustrated and somewhat frantic with no news of Doctor Isles or Jane. Cavanaugh arrives at headquarters at 6:00am very aware of the situation. Korsak's been keeping him briefed. He calls Korsak and Frost into his office. "Nothing since we last spoke Vince" he inquires as he sits at his desk.

"No Sean, nothing."

"Ok, let me tell you how this is going to play out." Cavanaugh gives both Korsak and Frost are stern glare. "We have two high-profile murders that still require our attention. We are going to continue to investigate those crimes and solve them."

"Are you kidding Lieutenant?" Frost can't hide his anger at what Cavanaugh is suggesting.

"Here me out," Cavanaugh stares down his young charge. "I don't believe the timing of this is a coincidence. Rizzoli pissed off a lot of people the way she went about getting Doctor Isles out of Eritrea. It's the anniversary and now Faulkner's sister turns up put of the blue. Suddenly Jane and Doctor Isles are missing. I really don't like it but I have to acknowledge that this is bigger than our team."

"Sean" Korsak is feeling like Frost. He does not like how Cavanaugh is planning to handle this. There is no way he's going to let someone else handle finding Jane and Maura.

"I haven't finished Korsak." Again Cavanaugh stares at his men. "I've briefed the Governor and we'll oversee the search for the girls and the operation will work from here. You'll both be close and involved but you are not going to be the lead. You will work these murders. Am I clear?"

Korsak and Frost look at each other then back at Cavanaugh. Korsak speaks for them both. "Keep going."

Cavanaugh nods, "I've contacted Agent Morrissey. He's on his way and should be here any minute. We need him to manage the intelligence and terrorist angle. There's a chance Rizzoli and Doctor Isles are already out of the country."

"You think..." Frost can't believe what he's hearing.

"I don't know what to think Detective but I'm not losing either of the girls on my watch. I've also called in Fred Salinger. He's putting together his best team to work the missing person's element. They'll also be operating out of here and you'll be in the loop at all times."

"Are you sure about this" Korsak isn't happy he's being pulled back.

"You two are too emotionally involved. You are to be available and on call to the team I've put together but while they work, you two work on finding out who is killing Boston's rich financiers."

Korsak and Frost turn to leave. "Oh one other thing... The Governor has assigned Pike to cover for Doctor Isles."

"That's great" Frost responds sarcastically.

Cavanaugh stands and walks out of his office with Korsak and Frost. "Korsak when Morrissey and Salinger get here get them fully briefed, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Where are you going" Korsak is surprised.

"To speak to Angela," Cavanaugh is clearly dreading the thought. Korsak acknowledges his sentiment and nods.

* * *

Maura realises she's drifted off to sleep when she's woken by a sudden jolt. She immediately checks on Jane who is still unconscious in her lap. Her next feeling is fear as the container she and Jane are locked in starts to move. Using one arm to make sure Jane is secure Maura uses her other arm to stabilize herself against the movement. Within minutes there is another strong jolt and Maura feels the container secure again. She also feels Jane stir.

Jane rambles deliriously. "It's... it's who I am... it's what..." She then tries to move.

Maura holds her firm. "Jane, can you hear me? It's me Maura." As she speaks the container jolts again although it's a different feeling. It takes Maura a moment to realise they're moving.

"Argh" again Jane tries to move and Maura stops her. "Maura is... that you?" Jane mumbles. She's becoming agitated as Maura speaks to her.

"Jane, don't try to move, you've been hurt. Please hold still."

"Maura... I can't... see." Jane's voice sounds frightened. "I can't... move..."

"Jane, shush... listen to me. You have a dislocated shoulder and I am confident your acromion and scapula are fractured. You've also experienced severe head trauma. Your eyes a severely swollen Jane, that's why you can't see."

"Where... are we, it feels... like we're... moving." The pain Jane is experiencing is coming through in the strained texture of her voice.

"I think we're in some sort of transport container..." Again Jane struggles to move. "Jane, please rest. I don't know how long we are going to be in here but I don't think this is our final destination." Maura feels Jane relax a little which eases the tension Maura is feeling. Within minutes Maura's even more relieved to feel steady breathing coming from an unconscious Jane.

* * *

With Cavanaugh gone Korsak walks over to Frosts desk. "Frost, we work the finance murders but we also work on finding Jane and Doctor Isles. Are you with me?"

"Of course I'm with you man but how?" Frost looks to Korsak for hope. There's no question Frost is developing into a fine detective but he is part of a great team. Tactically he relies very heavily on guidance from Jane. Without her he's struggling to know what Korsak thinks they can do.

"Look, we stay close to Morrissey and Salinger. We check and double-check everything they do; every lead they consider. We look for angles from their data that they don't think to consider. We make sure they find them Frost, got it?"

"Yes..." Just then Agent Morrissey storms into Boston homicide. Frost and Korsak turn to see who it is. Korsak immediately observes that Morrissey looks ruffled and stressed.

"Agent Morrissey are we glad to see you," Korsak walks to him and shakes his hand.

"Hi Korsak Frost, we have a real situation on our hands men. I've been trying to reach Claire Faulkner all morning and she's nowhere to be found. I came via the hotel where she's staying and she hasn't checked out, but no one's seen her and she's not answering her phone either."

"When did you last speak to her" Frost asks.

"When Jane called last night. She'd left Maura half an hour earlier and didn't know where she was."

"Where was she staying, I'll get the hotel footage and have someone scan it to see if there's anything on it" Frost offers.

"The Marriott, Frost. I have a team coming in from Washington to help. The only connection between the three women is Ian Faulkner and therefore Islamiah of Allah. We've been concerned for some time that this anniversary might be a trigger date for a revenge attack from Al Qaeda but they've been very quiet."

"What are you talking about? Does Jane know about this? Have you been concerned that she's a target Morrissey?" Korsak is angry.

"Not really Korsak, we've been keeping an eye on her and Doctor Isles. We had suspicions but no evidence."

"I don't believe this," Korsak seethes. "If we don't find Jane and Doctor Isles safe and well I'll have your balls Morrissey." Morrissey looks back sheepishly as his Adams apple jerks around in his throat.

* * *

It's 7:30am when Cavanaugh arrives at Maura's house. He knocks on the guest house door and there's no response. He walks over and knocks on Maura's door. "Hello Sea..." Angela smiles at her guest as she opens the door. When she sees his expression her heart stops. "What's wrong?"

"Angela can I come in, I need to talk to you." Sean takes Angela's arm and guides her to Maura's lounge.

"Is it Jane or Frankie Sean?" Angela's not sure she wants to know the answer.

Cavanaugh takes Angela's hands. "Ange it's Jane."

"What... what's happened?"

"Jane and Doctor Isles are missing."

"Maura's in her room Sean, Jane stayed until she got home last night. I heard Jane leave around ten."

"She is" Sean says, surprised. "Where's her room? Can you go and wake her?" Sean stands and pulls up Angela.

They walk upstairs and Angela knocks on Maura's door. "Maura sweetie, are you awake?" Sean and Angela share a worried look when there is no response. Angela goes weak at the knees. Sean takes her in his arms. "My God Sean, what's happened? What's going on?"

Sean helps Angela downstairs and back to the couch. He explains that Jane had waited here for Maura because she was meeting up with Ian's sister. He explains that Jane went looking for her friend and had called Korsak very concerned. He goes on to explain that Jane was supposed to meet at Headquarters last night and that she didn't show up.

"Jane and Maura are missing" Angela weeps.

"Look Angela, they're missing and I promise I have the best of everyone I know working on finding them. I... I just wanted to tell you in person. I promise you I'll find them Angela."

Angela rests her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Sean."

* * *

A Big Mac B-double truck manoeuvres its way to Rochester City Port Services inside the Bangor International Airport precinct in Rochester. At the security gates the truck driver shows his papers and is allowed to enter. He pulls up outside warehouse D and the electronic doors open to allow him to bring his load indoors. When the warehouse sheds close, the driver opens his glove box and presses a button that opens a secret compartment behind the driver's seats in his cabin.

"Sorry that took so long Ms," the driver drawls. "There was more traffic than I expected."

Claire Carberry comes out of hiding. She tidies herself as Spencer Morgan strides out to the truck to greet her. She nods to the driver as Spencer opens the door and helps Claire down out of the truck. Before they head inside Spencer instructs the fork lift drivers to put the first container in the normal storage area. He asks them to store the second container in the purification chamber. Claire and Spencer then head into the offices on site.

Claire looks at Spencer, "the purification chamber?"

Spencer smiles, "it allows me to keep certain content under wraps. It's proven handy over the years my dear." Claire laughs. "So is everything going to plan" Spencer inquires.

"The only problem we had was the detective put up a fight. Your Chucky or whatever his name was beat her up pretty bad."

"Oh," Spencer frowns. "She's not going to die before the hand-over is she?"

"I haven't seen her. They've been locked in the container since they were captured. But you are right, the IOA want them alive so it will be costly if Rizzoli dies."

"Well we have a doctor in the house in the good Doctor Isles. I'll give her whatever she needs to patch the detective up if that's what we need."

"That's one of the things I love about you Spencer, you are very practical."

Spencer Morgan smiles at Claire. "Come on, let's get you freshened up and something to eat and then we'll go and assess our captives."

"Good idea Spencer. Has there been anything in the media yet?"

"No dear and I don't expect there will be. Don't worry. I'm telling you our plan is fool-proof. Come, come..." Spencer opens the door and invites Claire to enter his offices ahead of him.

* * *

Maura is relieved when she realises that the container has come to a complete stop. At least that is what she is hoping. She and Jane have felt every bump as the truck traveled from Boston to where ever on earth they are. Maura is hot and clammy and feeling very uncomfortable. She's aware that Jane is also hot and perspiring and she's very concerned that Jane's developed a fever as her body fights the trauma it's been through.

"Jane... Jane..." Maura gently pats the less damaged side of her friends face. Jane stirs.

"Ugh, argh" Jane mumbles as she tries to move, "Maura?"

"I'm here Jane. I need you to try to stay awake. I'm concerned you're developing a fever. I don't want you to drop into a coma. I'm sorry."

Jane moans deliriously. Maura gently nudges her friend again. "Come on Jane."

"What's... happening?" Jane struggles to sit up. This time Maura helps her. "Where... argh... uh... where are... we?" Jane leans back against the container wall. Maura stretches her legs which are sore from where Jane's been lying.

"That's it Jane, are you comfortable? Can you stay upright?"

"Yeah... I think so..." Jane rests her head back against the wall. "What... happened Maura... are you... OK?"

"I'm fine Jane I'm more worried about you." Jane relaxes her swollen eyes and takes a few deep breaths. The movements cause her pain. Maura watches in concern. "Jane we're in a lot of trouble. If there is any chance of us getting out of this alive I need you to try to stay focused but also conserve your energy. Do you hear me?"

Jane turns to Maura. As she tries to open her eyes Maura can see that Jane is getting one of her eyes working. She just nods at Maura and then relaxes her eyes again. 'Oh this is not good,' Maura thinks to herself.

* * *

Cavanaugh strides back into homicide after convincing Angela to stay at home. He's promised her he'll keep her informed with hourly updates. As he looks around for his team the only person he sees is Korsak sitting at his desk. "Vince, where is everyone?" Cavanaugh doesn't look pleased.

"Morrissey's here somewhere. Salinger isn't here yet and I have Frost interviewing some people of interest in relation to Crawley's and Thurston's murders."

"OK, well... good!"

"How's Angela" Korsak asks.

"As well as can be expected Vince. I convinced her to stay at home today." Cavanaugh turns as Fred Salinger walks in behind him.

"Sorry I'm late Lieutenant we had a missing person's report come in this morning. I needed to get a team on to it."

"Fred, it's good to have you here. Vince you know Captain Salinger don't you?"

"Yeah I do, hi Captain." Korsak stands and shakes the Captains hand.

"Hey Vince, what's the latest?"

Korsak explains to Cavanaugh and Salinger that they now had three missing persons. He explains the connection between Claire, Jane and Maura. He shares all the information they have. He concludes by telling Salinger that they don't have a lot to work on. At that moment Agent Morrissey returns.

"Well," Korsak gives Morrissey a deadly stare.

"All the latest intelligence confirms there's been no activity by Islamiah of Allah since the data Jane gained on them allowed us to shut it down. Of course they were members of Al Qaeda. Current intelligence shows them to be quiet at the moment. In fact the only thing out of the ordinary is that they are more quiet than normal."

"Shit" Cavanaugh looks at Korsak and Salinger.

"What" Morrissey doesn't understand?

Korsak looks at Morrissey with contempt. "How long have you been a federal agent? Going quiet is usually the first sign they are up to something."

"I'm not an idiot Korsak. I told you we had concerns but what I'm saying is we have no confirmed intelligence to act on."

At that moment Detective Frost walks in. He scans the group who are standing staring at each other with daggers. He decides to share his information anyway. If these four have bad news he's not sure he can face it.

"Agent Morrissey the video footage from the Marriott has just arrived. Lieutenant, I've called Frankie in to assist although I haven't filled him on what's happening yet. I also just wrapped an interview with George Harrison."

"What?" Korsak looks at Frost confused. "Isn't he dead?"

"Not the Beatle Korsak, the Chief Executive officer of Thurston and Son enterprises." Frost shakes his head. Korsak shrugs sheepishly as he looks at the expression on the other men's faces.

"He was nervous speaking to me" Frost continues. "He believes Thurston and Crawley had a huge fall out over their interests in Mountain Free Munitions. It's one on the Morgan Munitions manufacturing businesses. He says he's not sure why. He's adamant that Harley Thurston was a good man so while he doesn't know the details, He said for Harley to completely walk away the way he did, he suspects a criminal element."

"Good work Frost," Cavanaugh responds, "it's a solid lead, keep digging."

"Yes sir." Frost then looks at Morrissey. "As soon as Frankie gets here we'll go through those tapes with you."

"Thanks Frost" Morrissey looks at him relieved.

Salinger chimes in. "That's a good place for me to start too. If there's a connection between the three and we can get some handle on one of them, it will lead to all."

"Great, let's get to work. I don't have to remind you all of what's at stake." Cavanaugh stares at all of them, then turns and heads to his office.


	7. Chapter 7

_**"I've seen lonely times where I could not find a friend..."**_

Frankie storms into Headquarters seeking out Frost. He sees Korsak first who tells Frankie Frost is waiting for him in the BRIC.

"Hey man," Frost greets Frankie when he sees him.

"You called me and you didn't say anything. My mother just rang me. She's a mess. How could you not tell me?" Frankie is now leaning over Frost, his anger and anxiety pulsing out of him.

"Hang on." Frost stands and grabs Frankie's shoulders. "I'm sorry you heard that way. I just wanted to tell you in person man. Not over the phone." Frankie relaxes a little. "I'm sorry man," Frost adds.

There is a standoff as Frankie fights the urge to strike out at something. "Alright, alright" Frankie breathes through gritted teeth. "So what are you doing to find them?"

Frost shakes his head. "Cavanaugh's put the clamps on me and Korsak... We've been instructed to work the finance murders as our priority. He's brought in Morrissey and some guy called Salinger."

Frankie looks around, "so where are they? What are they doing?"

"They've both gone to grab a coffee while I load up these tapes."

"Tapes… what are they?" Frankie's not pleased that the two men charged with finding his sister and her best friend are nowhere to be seen.

"Ian's sister is in town. Maura disappeared after having dinner with her and now she's missing too. These tapes are of the hotel where she's staying." Frost sits back down at his computer. He looks around to see who's nearby. "I think I've found something too. Look at this."

Frankie looks up at the TV screens as Frost plays a piece of footage. "So Frost, the maid goes in and cleans and then leaves. What's unusual about that?"

"Frankie, I have footage of Claire Faulkner going into the room but no evidence of her leaving and she's not in there. There is no other way for her to leave that room. At some time she or someone else had to help her leave that room."

"Oh" Frankie looks at the paused image with renewed interest.

"Yeah, and Jane rang me last night and asked me to find out everything I can about Claire."

Korsak walks in and sees the two young men huddled up talking softly about something. "What's going on" he asks.

Frost and Frankie turn to him. "I was just telling Frankie that Jane had asked me to look into Ian's sister."

Korsak nods at them both. "Jane was suspicious of Claire. She thought she was hiding something. She did not want Maura going to dinner with her."

"Korsak, the tape shows Claire going into her hotel room but she doesn't leave. The only other thing that happens is the cleaner goes into the room and about half an hour later leaves. Other than that there's nothing." Frankie shakes his head.

"Is there any other way out of that room" Korsak asks.

"No" Frost says. "But here's the thing. Look," Frost runs the tape again. Korsak and Frankie look on. "The cleaner leaves her service trolley at the door and then comes back and gets it and wheels it into the room."

"Yeah," Frankie joins in. "I've never seen the cleaning lady wheel the trolley into the room. Why would she do that?"

"Damn it" Korsak says, "to get someone out!"

* * *

"Boys, I don't like you going down there. Please come back?"

"But Ma, look there's a new car down there."

"Sweet heart it's probably stolen and it's been burnt out. I don't want you down there. Jay, please listen!" Jay looks at his brother and points. Dale moves over and looks to were his brother is pointing. They both look at each other in fright and turn and sprint back up the embankment.

"Ma, ma" they are both shouting. "There's someone in the car" Jay shouts in fear. Dale just nods in agreement wide-eyed. Their mother looks at them and then down at the car. She hesitates and then makes the decision to head down and have a look for herself.

She looks at her boys. "Can I trust you both to stay right here?" They nod desperately.

Mrs Kelly carefully makes her way down the embankment. She does not like what she sees. She climbs back up and picks up her handbag. She fossicks around for her phone and when she finds it she dials 911. She informs the operator that she has found a burnt out vehicle with what appears to be a body in the driver's seat. She is asked for the address and she is asked to wait until police arrive. Mrs Kelly agrees to do as instructed.

* * *

Jane places her good arm on the ground beside her and tries to position herself more comfortably. Her right shoulder screams in pain. It's then she realises it's strapped and she can't move it. When in a better sitting position she feels for the strap. What on earth has Mara strapped around her she wonders? She glances at Maura who's sitting beside her with her eyes shut. Jane can just see out of one of her eyes.

"Hey" Jane struggles. Maura's immediately alert.

"Are you alright" Maura moves to get up?

Jane raises her good arm. "It's... OK... Maura." Maura nods and leans back again the container wall. "She's... involved in... this isn't... she?'

"I'm so sorry Jane, this is all my fault." Maura's voice falters.

Jane raises her good hand again and moves it an effort to reassure Maura. "Do... you know... what's going... on?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Maura wipes away a silent tear. Jane nods. Maura coughs to clear her throat. "Islamiah of Allah has issued a Fatwa on both of us. Claire's handing us over to them." She fights to hide the fear in her voice.

Jane leans her head back against the wall. "That's... better news... then I was... expecting."

"It is?" Maura gives Jane an incredulous look.

"Well it... means... she's not... going to... open... the door and... kill us."

"Funny Jane" Maura looks at her friend in disbelief. Jane tries to smile but it hurts her shattered face. They both freeze when they hear the shackles being unlocked. As the door pulls back Jane and Maura stare out into the bright lights. There before them is Claire and to Maura's surprise Spencer Morgan. "Spencer!" Maura looks at her other captor in disbelief.

"Doctor Isles" he acknowledges her. Spencer then turns to one of the guys standing beside him. "Please help the ladies out will you Johnson?" Two men enter the container. Maura stands and tries to help Jane to her feet. The pain Jane experiences trying to stand has her fading from consciousness. Maura tries to hold her from falling. The two men take her. One secures her good arm around his shoulder and they start to move Jane. Maura follows. The look she gives Morgan and Claire is on of pure contempt.

They are taken to a room that is as plush a five-star hotel room. Spencer speaks when they are in the room. "This should make you more comfortable Doctor Isles."

Maura looks at Claire and Spencer. "Why?"

"Don't look at me" Claire spits. "I'd leave you in the container."

"Now now Claire, Doctor Isles, it is true we are handing you over to our friends in Eritrea. However you are both worth more to us if you are handed in, in good health. Unfortunately one of my employees was forced to take extreme measures in the apprehension of your friend. You'll stay in these facilities until we are ready to make the exchange. I would like you to take car of the Detective and have her as well as possible for the handover."

Maura looks at Jane who has been laid on one of the beds in the room. "She needs a hospital."

"I'm afraid that is not an option. Your future is not good Doctor Isles. We are handing you both over to Islamiah of Allah so they can complete a Fatwa. I would like to offer you both a level of comfort before then, but what you make of that is up to you." Maura looks around the room and gathers herself. Spencer adds. "What do you need?"

"I need a level one, medical grade, first aid kit including disinfectants and a strong pain-killer. A good strapping gauze would also help. Fresh clothes and comfortable shoes for both of us would also be appreciated."

"Consider it done. Well, with the exception of shoes of course. I'll also arrange food and refreshments for you both. Now there will be a guard on the door so don't try anything silly Doctor. Any attempt to escape your situation will be futile." He stares intently at Maura. She nods. Claire and Spencer leave.

"I think you're being to kind Spencer. What if they get away, our entire plan falls to pieces. Not to mention losing all that money."

"Claire dear, they won't escape. I have them fully guarded. You said yourself it will go down better with the IOA if they are presented in good condition."

"Spencer Jane Rizzoli fought off the IOA and killed their leader and second in command on her own. No one expected that either."

"Look at her, she couldn't even stand up. She's not going anywhere and while Doctor Isles might be clever, she is not worldly. Can you see her beating her way out of here?"

Claire shakes her head as she concedes. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Salinger and Morrissey walk into the BRIC where Frost, Korsak and Frankie are standing. Salinger notices first. "Looks like the cat caught the canary in here boys, what have you found?"

Korsak looks at Morrissey. "Look at this Ben. Show him the scene then the close-ups Frost."

Frost plays the scene where the maid turns up at Claire's room. He then fast forwards about fifteen or twenty minutes. He shows their new audience the maid coming out and then wheeling the trolley into the room. Frost then fast forwards another half an hour and shows the maid coming out with the trolley. He shows the cleaner going directly to the goods lift. He points out she does not clean any other rooms.

Morrissey speaks first. "Wow great work guys, so we need to find the maid in this picture. She's somehow involved."

Korsak shakes his head. "The close-ups please Frost."

Frost clicks a couple of buttons on the computer he's in front of. "This is the maid who enters the suite the first time." He then clicks another image. "This is the maid who comes out to get the trolley."

"Oh my God," both Morrissey and Salinger utter in unison. They then look at each other. Salinger speaks. "The first lady is Tina Rechichi; she's the missing person that came in this morning."

Morrissey is as white as a sheet. "That second photo is Claire Faulkner."

"Damn it Morrissey, you led Jane and Doctor Isles straight to her." Korsak is pissed.

"Hey Korsak I was only following orders. She was screened by ours and the Australian government."

"OK... OK..." Salinger steps in. "Fighting isn't going to help them. We need to find out everything we can about Claire Faulkner and quickly. Ben, you need to get to your seniors and brief them. They need to start a full scaled investigation on this woman. Find everything you can."

"On it" Agent Morrissey looks apologetically to the people he had becomes friends with through his relationship with Jane. "I'm so sorry guys I'll do everything I can." Korsak, Frost and Frankie just stare at him as he races out.

"What now for us Korsak" Frost asks.

"I want you and Frankie to find out everything you can on Mountain Free Munitions. Find out everything you can about why our three famous financiers might have had a falling out over it."

Frankie looks at Korsak. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go with Fred to see what we can find out on maid number one. There might be something there that will lead us to Jane and Doctor Isles."

* * *

When Spencer and Claire are gone Maura goes to check on Jane. As she feels her forehead Jane frightens the life out of her. "Are... they gone" she asks.

"Oh Jane, you're awake. You scared me."

"Help me... up" Jane urges. Jane throws out her good arm.

"I don't think that's a good idea Jane, you passed out last time you were on your feet."

"Maura, this is our best chance to get away." Maura helps Jane into a sitting position. When she has both feet on the floor, Maura helps pull her to her feet. As Jane's shoulder feels the pressure of gravity it brings on dizziness. She sits back on the edge of the bed. "OK, I'm not... ready to stand up. Maura... I need you to... step up here."

"Of course Jane, what do you need me to do?"

"OK... scan the room. Check the... windows. Check if they're... locked." Jane swallows trying to contain her pain. "Check how high off... the ground... we are. Check... what you can see... outside. As you do... tell me everything... you can."

"OK... OK" Maura does as she's told. She explains to Jane they are on the ground floor. Outside looks like some sort of warehousing complex, which Jane thinks makes sense. Maura discovers that the windows are glass and locked. Maura then takes the initiative. She checks the bathroom and decides there's no escape from in there. She then scans all the walls and finds a vent behind the head of her bed. It prompts her to look at the ceiling where she finds an air conditioning vent as well. All the while she keeps Jane updated.

"Good Maura" Jane encourages. "

"Jane we came quite a distance from the container to this room," Maura explains. "I only saw two other people besides Claire and Spencer."

"Let's assume… at least one… of them is … guarding the door." Jane's inner dialogue falters. I'm never going to be able to get out of here, she thinks. An overwhelming urge to throw up engulfs her.

"That's a guess Jane but you'll be pleased to know for the moment I am happy to live with that." She notices Jane turn a shade of green. "Jane… please lay down. You are not well and you are going to need every ounce of strength you have to get out of here." Jane nods and Maura helps her lie back.

"Maura, we wait… for now. When they… deliver… stuff try to get… another… look outside."

"I'll try Jane."

"When they're gone… I'll tell you… the plan…"

"You have a plan to get us out of here" Maura's amazed and hopeful.

Jane nods. She has an idea and hopefully at the very least it will get Maura out. Jane realises with her injuries her chances are nil.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there, sorry I missed a day yesterday. I had some technical difficulties but the good tech people at Fan Fic have sorted it all out...

I received a really cool guest review after chapter 5 that really made me laugh. If you've read others of my R and I stories it seems I have put poor Jane and Maura through the mill. If they were all real Jane would be dead and Maura in an institution... (LOL) All I can say to that is I ke me a bit of drama, pain and anguish to compensate for how boring my real life is... I hope you enjoy this next chapter... cheers TI

* * *

_**"But I always thought that I'd see you again..."**_

Frankie leans back from his computer screen. "I can't see anything out of the ordinary in any of this Frost."

Frost stops what he's doing and runs his hand down his face applying pressure to his eyes as he passes them. "I know what you mean. They produce military style ammunition and sell them only to American Armed Forces and US allies."

Frankie looks at Frost in despair. "If we assume the girls were missing by 11pm last night we're already talking fourteen hours. Frost we should be doing more!" Frankie stands and starts to pace in frustration.

"I know what you mean" Frost picks up his pen and throws it at his computer.

"What would Jane do" Frankie asks.

Frost becomes energised. He gets up and pulls over their note board. "First she'd lay out every piece of the puzzle so we didn't miss anything."

"OK" Frankie also starts to feel energised. "So let's map everything out."

Frost picks up a whiteboard pen. "Well first me, Jane and Korsak were working the finance murders. So was Doctor Isles. We know that Crawley and Thurston are dead and that they or their associates probably killed each other."

Frankie gets frustrated. "Why are we starting here Frost, this has nothing to do with Jane and Maura being missing."

"No Frankie. Wait, Jane always says consider everything. It may not be a coincidence that this is all going down at the same time. I think Cavanaugh's thinking the same way, there's no way he would have us working this case otherwise."

"Alright keep going Frost." Frankie tries to reign in his frustrations.

"Our only person of interest at the moment is Spencer Morgan. Jane and Korsak are certain that he knows something. George Harrison is certain that Morgan, Crawley and Thurston fell out over something to do with Mountain Free Munitions which is a company owned by Morgan."

"Wait…" Frankie goes back to his computer screen. He presses a couple of buttons. "Here it is. Frost Crawley is a major shareholder in Mountain Free. So was Thurston but he got out eighteen months ago."

"OK so Korsak was right we need to find the missing piece here. Why did Thurston pull out and why is he and Crawley dead?" Frost notes this on the board. He moves on. He starts a new column on the whiteboard. "Then on the same day Thurston dies, Agent Morrissey advises Doctor Isles that Ian's sister is in town and wants to meet."

"Frost… I really think it's just a coincidence."

"It probably is but Jane would not dismiss it until she was sure. That I know, Frankie." Frankie leans back against Jane's desk and drops his head to his chest as he lets out a long breath of air. "Stay with me Frankie" Frost urges. "Jane had me look into Claire Faulkner."

"And" Frankie responds.

"Well there is not a lot of info on any of the regular databases. The most interesting thing I found is there's no record of her entering the country in the last six months."

"Did you tell Morrissey that" Frankie asks.

"Damn… no I didn't. I did tell Korsak though."

"OK…" Frankie responds. "That's OK. What we now know is that it looks like she faked her own disappearance."

"Yes which suggests she's involved with Jane and Doctor Isles going missing. Which is why Morrissey is trying to find out everything he can on Claire Faulkner?" Frost feels defeated. "Damn it Frankie, I'm not as good at this as Jane." His frustration bubbles over. "We've just gone round in a circle."

They are both startled when there is a knock on the squad room door. Senior Criminalist Chang is standing there. "Oh hey Suzie" Frankie greets her.

"Any news on Doctor Isles and Detective Rizzoli" she asks.

Frost looks at Suzie who is clearly distressed. "I'm sorry Suzie" is all he says.

There is a pregnant pause and then Suzie remembers the file in her hand. "Oh, Doctor Isles had me run the skin we found under Denniston Crawley's nails through Interpol databases. She thought given he was of a high social standing, his assailant may be from overseas."

"Do you have a name" Frost asks without enthusiasm. He's back with Frankie in thinking the finance murders have nothing to do with Jane and Doctor Isles being missing.

"Yes," Suzie explains. "A woman by the name of Claire Carberry; she's South African."

Frost and Frankie share a glance. Frost looks back at Suzie. "Interpol didn't happen to have a picture of her did they?"

"Yes" Suzie opens the file and pulls out the photo.

Frankie and Frost look at the picture. Frankie is so overwhelmed with what he sees he turns to Suzie and pulls her into a firm hug. "Oh man Doctor Isles would be so proud of you Suzie," Frankie shouts in her ear. She looks to Frost for her escape and he's smiling at her like a Cheshire cat. When Frankie finally lets the stunned Suzie go, she looks at them both in her awkward way. She's not very sure as she smiles and leaves. She thinks to herself, and homicide thinks Doctor Isle's team is weird!

Korsak enters with a very solemn look on his face. Frost and Frankie speak excitedly at once. "We have a break through Korsak" Frankie says excitedly.

"Yeah Korsak" Frost adds.

Korsak puts his hand up and stops them. "Both of you; in Cavanaugh's office now!"

"What's wrong" Frost asks. Korsak just drops his head and leads the way.

When the three of them enter Cavanaugh's office he's sitting with his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands. "Sit down boys" Korsak suggests and then stands behind them facing Cavanaugh.

When Cavanaugh looks up the distress on his face has Frankie and Frost look at each other with even more concern. Eventually Cavanaugh speaks. "Jane's car has been found… It looks like she ran off the road and down an embankment as she was racing back to the office last night. The car exploded on impact. I'm sorry Frankie, Frost."

"No way" Frankie goes to stand and Korsak puts a firm hand on his shoulder. Frost just drops his head. Frankie looks up at Korsak as tears form, "No way Korsak… Jane's to good a driver, there is no way!"

"Frankie" Cavanaugh speaks again. "Her body was very badly burned but her weapon, badge and phone were found in the vehicle."

"Ma…" Frankie says with passion as he stands. "Oh my god I have to get to Ma and Tommy." Frankie wipes his eyes on his sleeve. Korsak wraps him in a strong embrace.

"Hold on Frankie, Sean and I are going to go with you" Korsak tries to comfort the young man.

"Doctor Pike is going to try to find what he can from Jane's…"Cavanaugh can't finish the sentence.

"No" Frost stands emphatic. "He is not touching Detective Rizzoli. He is an incompetent ass and Jane deserves better."

"Frost" Cavanaugh looks at him concerned.

"Please sir, can we hold off on the autopsy until we find Doctor Isles. Doctor Isles should take care of Jane. I do not want Pike to go anywhere near her." Frosts plead weakens as he fights to control his emotions.

"We may not find her" Cavanaugh offers sensitively.

Frankie erupts… "We find her for Jane. That's what Jane would want." Frankie softens and becomes more emotional. "Maura takes care of Janey's autopsy; no one else goes near her."

* * *

Maura is lying on her bed fighting sleep. She calculates that its well over 24 hours since she's had any. Still she knows that she needs to wake Jane every half hour. She's concerned her fever is escalating which greatly increases the risk of Jane falling into a coma. As Maura shifts the pillow under her head there is a knock on the door.

Maura stands and as she does the person knocking enters. "Doctor Isles, Spencer has asked me to give you this." The woman wheels in a rack of clothing. She then goes back outside.

Maura uses the opportunity to follow her out. As she does a guard points a gun squarely at her head. Maura swallows. "I was just going to help" she offers tentatively. Maura quickly scans her surroundings.

The woman looks back. "I'm fine Doctor Isles, you are best to go back inside." Maura nods and does as she's told. The woman wheels in a second trolley which has refreshments in it. She turns and leaves again. Maura looks at the food trolley and her mouth waters, she hasn't realised how hungry she is. Moments later the woman returns. "The medical kit and supplies you needed."

"Oh thank you" Maura offers politely.

The woman hesitates, "You're welcome" she responds politely and leaves. Maura hears the door being locked behind her.

Maura checks the food trolley. There is ample of everything and plenty of water and juice. She then looks at what's in the medical kit. When she sees the pain-killer they've provided she notices it is high in Ibuprofen. She realises she needs to get Jane to eat before she can administer it.

Maura puts together a meal of soft food and pours Jane a glass of juice. She places it all on Jane's bedside table and sits on the bed beside Jane. As she looks at her dear friend she fights the pangs of guilt that once again engulf her. She quickly pushes them out of her mind. She needs to be strong now for both of them.

"Jane" Maura gently nudges Jane's good arm. As Jane comes too she mumbles something about not wanting to go to school today. Maura can't help smiling. She imagines Angela heard that a lot when Jane was young. "Jane, wake up… they've been it's time to put our plan in action." Maura tries to sound really positive.

"Oh hey…" Jane stammers. "Help… me to sit…"

Maura moves quickly and gently helps Jane into a sitting position. She puts some pillows behind Jane's back for extra support. "You… should have… become a doctor." Jane tries to smile.

Maura's confused… "Jane I am a Doctor." Maura becomes concerned; she thinks Jane is losing her sensibilities. "Jane, what is my full name?"

"Maura… Dorothea…Isles…" Jane touches Maura's arm. "It was… a joke…"

"Oh… Oh" Maura becomes a little annoyed. "I really don't think it is an appropriate time for jokes, do you?"

"Sorry" Jane mumbles. Maura's right but Jane knows things aren't good and part of her coping mechanism has always been to joke around.

"Here" Maura sits beside Jane and goes to feed her some food. Jane clamps her mouth shut and turns her head away. "What, what's wrong Jane, you have to eat."

Jane looks back at Maura. "I'm not… a complete… invalid. I can… feed my…self."

"Oh, I'm sorry; of course." Maura finds Jane a sturdy pillow and rests the plate on her lap. She places the juice where Jane can reach it comfortably with her good arm. When Jane is sorted Maura gets some food and juice for herself. She'd thought she was hungry so she is surprised when she has to force herself to eat. Maura realises it's just a neural impulse to her situation.

When they have finished eating Maura goes to the clothes rack. 'Goodness me' Maura thinks. "They've thought of everything." She has been shopping with Jane often enough to know her clothes sizes so she pulls out some sweats she knows will fit her. "OK Jane, I'm going to inject you with a powerful pain-killer. It's going to make you feel a lot better but remember your right shoulder is badly damaged. Do not be fooled into using it any more than you have to. Am I clear?"

Jane nods. "Hang on… a needle?" Jane's brown eyes stare at her friend. "Don't you have… a tablet?" Maura just shakes her head. She takes the needle the grabs Jane's good arm and pulls it towards her. Jane can't watch she turns her head away.

When she's finished Maura stands. "Just give that some time." Maura then goes and fully unfolds the medical kit on her bed. She takes out the scissors and pulls out the disinfectant rubs and the various bandages. Jane is watching her.

"Maura" she says in surprise. "Don't tell me they've given you scissors." Maura turns to Jane, she's sounding better already she thinks.

"Yes why?"

Jane just smiles and tentatively shakes her head. She realises their escape just got a whole lot easier.

* * *

Korsak, Frost, Frankie and Cavanaugh drive to Doctor Isles' house in one car. No one says a word. Frankie stares out one of the back windows, Frost stares out of the other. When they arrive at Maura's they find Angela in the main house. She answers the door and the first thing she sees is Frankie's forlorn face. "Oh my God" she cries "No Frankie…"

Frankie grabs his mother and helps her to Maura's lounge. "Both of them" Angela asks, terror in her voice.

Frankie looks at Lieutenant Cavanaugh. He comes and sits next to Angela and wraps her in his arms. "Jane died in a car accident last night Angela. Her car was found this morning. We still don't know any more on Doctor Isles."

"No" Angela wails with emotion… "Please not my Janey… Please!"

Korsak and Frost look away as they both fight to contain their own emotions. Angela drops her head on to Sean's chest and he holds her tight, trying to give her some comfort. He's doing it tough because he's a mess as well.

Korsak decides to see if Maura has anything of a medicinal nature to help calm all of them. He scans Maura's fridge and cupboards and finds what looks like a very expensive pure malt whiskey. He smiles to himself. He's pretty sure Maura keeps it here for him. Her pours them all a nip and passes it around. The four men demolish theirs. Angela sips it slowly.

As Frankie absorbs the soothing effects of the drink he feels more in control. "Ma… Ma," when she doesn't respond he grabs her hand. "Ma, I'm going to pick up Tommy from work and bring him here. OK?" Angela is somewhere lost inside. Sean just holds her tighter when she doesn't respond.

Frost who is standing by the door looks at Frankie. "I'll come with you man."

Frankie nods his thanks and they both leave. Korsak walks to Maura's bench and pours the three of them another drink.

* * *

When Maura has everything laid out the way she needs, she turns to Jane. Jane is just finishing her juice. "How are you feeling" she asks.

"Much better," Jane smiles.

"Good, Jane I'm going to cut your tee-shirt off you and then I want you to go and shower."

"Not yet Maura," Jane slowly forces herself to her feet. She feels pain but it is less piercing. She feels she can stand. "OK where was that vent?"

"Over here Jane." Maura pulls back on her bed.

Jane gets over to it. "Hand me the scissors Maura." When she does Jane takes them and uses one stem to unscrew the screws holding in the panel. Her efforts are clumsy.

"Let me do that Jane." Maura takes the scissors and gets in and removes the panel very efficiently. Jane's surprised. "What now" Maura asks.

"Hand me the longest bandage you have." Jane gets down on her haunches and looks along the open vent. She tries to put some weight on her right arm and can't." Maura hands her the bandage. Jane looks at Maura. "I'm sorry Maura, I can't do this. You're going to have to do it."

"It's OK Jane, I can do it… what do I have to do?"

"Crawl through there and follow the light. We need to see if this vent leads to the outside of this building."

Maura is overcome with another neural impulse. It's telling her not to go into that vent. Her adrenal glands go into action and she starts to perspire. Maura hasn't told anyone but she struggles to be in confined spaces since she was held captive in a small dark cell in Eritrea. Alright she thinks to herself. You survived the container, you can do this…

Jane looks at her. "You can do this Maura, I know you can." Maura's never said anything but Jane knows she's struggled with confined spaces since Eritrea.

Maura takes the bandage and heads to the vent. "OK Maura, if you find a vent to the outside tie your end of this bandage to it. When we get out tonight it's going to be dark, so we'll need the bandage as a guide. I'll hold this end. It will also stop you from getting lost in there." Jane nods reassuringly at Maura.

Maura's glottis is in hyper drive as she feels her throat constrict. She nods at Jane. She can't speak. Maura goes to enter feet first. "No… no Maura head first, on your tummy and elbows," Jane explains. Maura repositions herself and heads into the vent. "Try not to make any noise," Jane whispers as Maura slides away.

"Follow the light, follow the light," Maura keeps whispering to herself as a mantra.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n:** I'm so sorry for the delays. It seems the Fan Fic System does not like me. I can get into every tab except the manage stories tab to upload chapters. It has been very frustrating as I like to load stories in a consistent time frame. Rest assured it's not me... Anyway, I hope the slow loading does not diminish you're interest in this story. Hopefully, here is the next chapter!

* * *

_**"Been walking my mind through uneasy times..."**_

Follow the light… follow the light Maura tells herself as she starts to shimmy through the ventilation system. When she hears Jane whisper… "Open your eyes Maura!" she realises that will definitely help. To stop the neural impulses that have gone seriously into flight mode Maura breathes deeply and focuses on the task at hand.

Maura is not sure how long she's been in the tunnel when she comes across an intersection with definite light to her right. Still it motivates her to move. She gets as close as she can to the vent and tries to look out. She thinks she's looking at a parking area. She tries the vent to see how well it's secured and is unable to move it. She then does as instructed and ties her end of the bandage to the vent and starts to shimmy backward.

When Maura eventually reappears from the ventilation system Jane breathes a sigh of relief. One look at Maura as she emerges tells Jane just how much stress her friend has gone through. She is a lather of perspiration and she's filthy. Maura however has a look of triumph on her face as she looks to her friend having successfully completed the task.

"Well" Jane asks.

"I found an opening to the outside, it looks like a parking lot" Maura explains. "I tried to move the vent Jane, but it's secured well."

"OK, well I'm sure we can loosen it, good work Maura" Jane smiles hiding her concerns. "We wait now until its dark, then we make our move."

"I hope they don't have anything planned for us before then" Maura says with a sense of dread.

"It's our only chance Maura, if we try to go now, they'll see us soon as we're outside."

"I understand…" Maura looks at herself and the clothes rack. "I'm going to shower and change Jane. Why don't you rest."

* * *

Agent Morrissey is getting frustrated. He's been trying to contact Boston Homicide for over an hour and can't reach anyone. He finally calls the Governor for an update and learns of Jane's death in a car accident. Ben is devastated. He can't believe it.

Ben walks outside. He knows he has information on Claire Carberry slash Faulkner and he knows he needs to do something with it, but losing Jane. Hell, he always believed she was invincible. Jane; who he had tried so desperately to have a committed relationship with. Damn it, the woman he loved.

Ben can't help seeing the irony. Jane Rizzoli, the woman who took on the Islamiah of Allah on her own to secure the safety of her best friend. The woman who never allowed the truth about what she did be told in public. The Lady who would rather have lied to her best friend, then risk her happiness. She was so humble she never realised the magnitude of what she achieved. And she dies in a car accident. Oh this is just so wrong, Ben thinks to himself.

Without realising it, Ben finds himself in the bar neighbouring his office block. He orders a drink. While he waits he rests his elbows on the bar and holds his heavy head. He and Jane had dated on and off since she returned from Eritrea. She was a complex woman. There were times when she was so passionate with him and times when she was so distant. She was fiercely loyal and protective to those she cared about and he knows he is somewhere on that list, it's just he's never been sure exactly where. Ben has always wished he knew her before the trauma of Africa. He wonders whether their relationship may have been better. "My God she's dead" he whispers as the barman hands him his drink.

* * *

As Frost and Frankie walk up to the latest car wash where Tommy is working, Tommy is hard at work spraying one of his fellow employees with water. No wonder he can't hold a job Frankie thinks. When Tommy sees Frost and Frankie at first he thinks it's a social call until he sees the expressions on both their faces.

"Oh hey… Wait… What's up?"

"Tommy" Frankie says and then his voice breaks. Tommy looks to Frost.

"What's going on?"

"Tommy" Frost says; his voice is strained. "Jane… Jane's been in a car accident. She ah… well…"

Tommy looks at his brother and friend. "She's been in accident… So what? Is she OK?"

"I'm sorry man, she didn't make it." Frost looks to Frankie for support and sees him gripped in pain.

Tommy smiles, "is this some kind of joke, 'cause if it is it ain't funny."

When Frankie looks Tommy in the eye he realises it is not a joke. Frankie strains to get the words out. "Tommy I think we should all be with Ma, she's not taking it well. Cavanaugh and Korsak are with her but we better go."

Tommy runs and tells his boss and then is back with Frankie and Frost in minutes. He feels sick to his stomach and he's numb. Right now though, Tommy does not want to be anywhere but with his mother and brother. No Janey… no please God no; his mind is crying the pain he's trying to keep locked inside.

When they get back to Maura's Korsak and Cavanaugh are still with a very distressed Angela. She doesn't even realise the boys are back. "Ma," Tommy goes to his mother.

"Tommy" Angela realises her youngest is with them. "Janey" is all she says.

"I know Ma, I know" Tommy hugs his mother.

* * *

Agent Morrissey heads back to his office. He again tries to reach Cavanaugh or Korsak without success. He advises his boss of the situation. Morrissey is advised to make contact with Claire Carberry. His first point of call is the South African Embassy. He learns that Carberry left there twelve months ago. He also discovers she now works for Spencer Morgan. "Damn it, I need to speak to Korsak" Against his better judgement Morrissey puts in a call to Spencer Morgan. He learns he and Claire are out-of-town on business.

* * *

Maura's not happy when she emerges from the bathroom. Yes she feels better having showered and freshened up but the clothes are not what she'd choose for herself and they don't fit as she would like. When she notices Jane is asleep she decides not to fuss. She gently checks her fever and then decides to lie down and rest as well. Maura knows nightfall is not far off and she and Jane are going to have to have their wits about them to pull of their escape.

When Jane stirs she feels nausea's and the pain in her shoulder, has returned. She looks to Maura's bed to speak to her and sees she's asleep. She decides to let her rest. Jane lies there thinking about their escape. She knows she's going to struggle to even get into the vent let alone scale it to the exit point. Jane becomes resolute, whatever happens Maura has to be the one to get away and get help. As evening begins to fall Jane knows it's now or never.

"Maura" Jane calls her sleeping friend. "Maura wake up."

"Huh…" Maura stirs. As she gets her bearings she is suddenly alert. "Jane, what's wrong?" she pulls herself up quickly.

Jane steadies her. "I'm fine, I'm fine it's… it's time we got going."

"Oh… Oh, OK" Maura stands and goes into the bathroom to wash her face. When she returns she picks up the medical kit. "Jane, if you are going to be able to do this I need to get you ready."

"Yeah Maura, I've been thinking about that. I think you should go alone."

Maura looks at Jane, "Pardon?"

"There is no way I can do this and I'll hold you back. If you go on your own you're my best chance of getting me some help," Jane tries to explain.

Maura's not listening. "I've thought about that Jane and I'm simply not going without you. And I have a plan…"

"You do?" Jane looks at Maura hopefully.

"I do…" Maura goes to work. She removes the Velcro strap holding Jane shoulder and cuts off her tee shirt. She picks up another of the bandages provided. As Maura moves Jane's shoulder into place, Jane carries on like a baby and Maura can't help but give her the look. Maura expertly wraps the shoulder so it is fully immobile. She then gets up and goes back into the bathroom.

While Maura's gone Jane tries to move. She notices with the shoulder held more securely in place she does have more movement. She begins to feel hopeful.

Maura returns with a bath towel. "OK Jane this is my back-up plan."

Jane can't hide her disappointment and scepticism when she sees Maura. "A bath towel is your back up plan?"

"Yes, don't look so worried." Maura takes the Velcro strap and forms a loop. She then folds the bath towel around it. "OK Jane I'm going to strap this on to your back. So I need you to stand up." Jane does as she's told. Maura loops the two end of the Velcro loop over Jane shoulders. "Jane can you hold these?" Jane grabs both ends of the loop with her good hand. Maura makes sure the bath towel is where she wants it and starts strapping the towel to Jane.

"Oh my God Maura, are you planning to drag me through that vent?"

"If I have to Jane, the pain-killer should allow you to crawl using your good side. But, if it's too much for you… yes, I'm going to drag you on your back. I'm not leaving here without you Jane."

"Maura you're not strong enough to pull me."

"We'll see about that, now hold still." When Maura has Jane well secured so the shoulder will experience minimum movement even while being dragged she gets the pain-killer ready. Jane sits back on the side of her bed.

"Maura you're making me feel pathetic." Jane whines.

"It's motivation Jane. If you don't want to be dragged you'll have to crawl. It's up to you." Jane lets out a long frustrated breath. "Now, I'm going to give you a double dose of this pain-killer. Eat these biscuits."

"Cookies," Jane just stares at her friend, "Really?"

"This drug is bad for you on an empty stomach."

"Oh I see, worse for me then being dragged through a vent with a broken shoulder" Jane's frustration surfaces through her words.

Maura stops what she's doing and goes and sits on her bed.

"What… what are you doing?" Jane looks at Maura.

"I'm sorry Jane. I don't know what I was thinking trying to help you get out of here." Maura lies down on her bed facing away from Jane.

"Maura, I want you to go and bring back help. I think that's our best chance." Jane tries to sound positive.

"Sorry Jane, I'm not going without you. And for once I'm stronger than you so you are not going to make me!"

Jane comes over and sits on the side of Maura's bed. "Maura I'm serious. It's going to take us twice as long to get through that tunnel if I go. I'm going to slow us down when we get out. You'll move faster and more safely without me."

"We both go or we both stay. It's your decision. If we're staying, I'd like you to please leave me alone because I'm very angry with you right now."

"Maura" Jane says as she stands. "Maura, do you really believe we can both get out of here?"

Maura turns and looks up at her battered and beaten friend. "Yes Jane, I do. I believe if you put your mind to this, with the precautions I've taken we'll make it. However, if you are not prepared to try it's a waste of both our time."

"OK, OK" Jane concedes. "I'll try but if we don't make Maura it's on you."

"Good eat those biscuits." Maura gets up and gets the pain-killer ready. When Jane has forced down two or three cookies, Maura takes her arm. "Look away Jane." Before Jane knows what's going on, Maura has injected her with a double dose of the pain killers. "Jane, you shouldn't feel much pain now, OK. Your shoulder is strapped well enough that you should not do any more damage."

Jane nods as she feels the effects of the drug almost immediately. She feels more optimistic. "OK Maura let's do this."

* * *

Korsak and Frost are sitting at Maura's kitchen bench. Tommy and Frankie are with their mother. Angela is lying on the lounge with her head in Cavanaugh's lap. "Hey Frost" Korsak speaks. "You said you and Frankie found something?"

"Oh yeah" Frost responds. "Claire Faulkner's real name is Claire Carberry. It was her skin under Denniston Crawley's nails," Frost explains.

"What do you know about Claire Carberry" Korsak asks.

"Nothing yet," Frost looks at his boss. "You called us into Cavanaugh's office before we had a chance to look any further."

"Will you see if you can log on from Maura's office computer Frost? Find out everything you can on Claire Carberry. I'm going to ring Morrissey."

"On it Korsak," Frost springs into action. When Frankie sees this he responds and follows Frost to Maura's home office.

Korsak turns on his phone and notices all the messages. When he listens they are all from Agent Morrissey. It seems he has discovered what we Frost and Frankie had also found. He calls the agent.

"Korsak, I'vebeen trying to reach you for hours, where the hell are you?" Morrissey states before Korsak can say a word.

"You know about Jane?" Korsak says solemnly.

"Yeah, I just heard…" Korsak can hear the pain in Morrissey's voice. He knows Morrissey and Jane have been intimate.

"I'm sorry Ben," when Morrissey doesn't say anything Korsak goes on to explain he's with Jane's family. "So you know about Ms Faulkner or is it Ms Carberry" Korsak adds.

"It's Claire Carberry. She worked at the South African Consulate here until recently. She left them to take a position with Spencer Morgan."

"Oh this is not looking good for Doctor Isles," Korsak can't hide his concern.

"I rang his office Korsak. Morgan and Claire are out-of-town on business."

"My guess is they're half way to Eritrea by now and Doctor Isles is with them. Damn it!" Korsak now can't hide is concern or frustration. He gets an idea. "Ben, can you run everything you can on Mountain Free Munitions. See if you can find even the slightest shred of evidence that they're selling weapons in Eritrea. See if our intelligence shows any reason why they would want Doctor Isles as part of this?"

"I'll get straight on it Vince…." Morrissey hesitates. "Korsak… give my regards to Jane's family. Tell them… tell them how sorry I am."

Ben's pain is not lost on Korsak. "I will Ben. Remember this too, the best thing we can do to honour Jane is to protect Doctor Isles."

"Oh, I hear you Korsak."

When Korsak is off the phone he briefs Cavanaugh. Cavanaugh nods his acknowledgement; not wanting to disturb the grieving Angela asleep in his lap. Korsak nods and heads towards Maura's office.

"I spoke to Ben," Korsak announces. He fills in Frost and Frankie on everything he just learned from Agent Morrissey.

"What now?" Frost looks at Korsak.

"We wait. Ben has promised to find out everything he can from every intelligence source in the country. Let's see what he finds. My gut tells me Maura's already in Africa."

Frankie stands. "I don't care if she's at the South Pole Korsak we find her and bring her home. It's what Jane would want us to do."

"I know son, and we will… I promise." The three men share a sad and forlorn look. The monkey in the room is how hopeless they all feel.

* * *

"OK Jane so this is what happens next," Maura states as she fills another syringe with the pain-killer.

"Maura what are you doing." Jane watches her friend.

Maura mixes some of the antiseptic she's been provided in with the Ibuprofen. "I'm going to inject the guard with this. Without my lab I'm not certain if it will knock him out, but it will make him very sick."

When Maura's ready she tells Jane to lie on the bed and shut her eyes. Maura goes and knocks on the door and the guard opens it. She convinces the guard to come in and check Jane. When he's looking over Jane, Maura injects the content of the syringe into his backside. When the guard realises what she's done her turns and goes to strike Maura. Anticipating his reaction, Maura is quick to move out of his reach. She then picks up a bedside lamp and hits him over the head with it.

Maura drags the guard back outside the room and sits him in a position so it looks like he's gone to sleep on the job. Maura thinks about taking his gun then decides against it. It will slow them down. She re-enters the apartment and closes the door without locking it. She pulls the bed back and she and Jane get ready to enter the vent.

"OK Jane, you're going first. Come on I'll help you in. Crawl down to the first intersection and then back up to the left and wait for me."

"What are you going to do?" Jane looks at Maura.

"I'm going to pull the bed back into place so it's not obvious that we've climbed into the vent. My theory is if they come looking for us and find the guard asleep and the door unlocked, they'll think we walked out of the room. If the rooms not disturbed in any other way they won't realise we've climbed out through the vents."

"My God, you're a genius Maura…" Jane is surprised by the depth of thought Maura has put into this escape.

"I know, now get going." Maura looks confidently at Jane. Jane finds she can crawl and does exactly as Maura has instructed. Maura gets into the vent feet first and pulls her bed back into place. As best she can anyway. She then crawls backward into the vent hoping Jane has made it to the intersection.

* * *

Spencer and Claire are going over the manifest for their shipment to Eritrea when Spencer's private line rings. When he answers, it's Marissa on the other end.

"I'm just leaving Spencer, is there anything else you need from me today?"

"No Marissa, thank you. Oh any calls for me?"

"No, nothing important for you Spencer. Although an FBI agent rang this afternoon. He was looking for Ms Carberry. I told him you were both out-of-town on business," Marissa explains.

"Oh" Spencer becomes concerned. "Did he say anything else?"

"No, he said it wasn't that important."

"OK well thank you Marissa. Have a lovely evening." Spencer hangs up. He looks at Claire. "An FBI Agent called looking for you at head office today."

"For me," Claire tries to think why an Agent would be looking for her. "Claire Carberry, not Claire Faulkner" she seeks further clarification.

"Ms Carberry apparently," Spencer raises an eyebrow.

"I don't like it Spencer, I think we should get out of here tonight."

"I think I'll put our contingency plan into action. I'll have our load put into smaller cargo bins and have the private jet meet us in Montreal. We'll depart from there at sunrise."

"Good idea," Claire offers as Spencer picks up the phone and starts barking out orders.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n:** Seems some of my technical difficulties were with my computer... So again apologies for my erratic postings. Hopefully back on track now. Thanks for following this journey, I hope you're enjoying the ride...

_**"With my back turned t'wards the sun..."**_

Maura starts to scramble up the vent backwards. As she moves away from the room the light disappears and it gets darker and darker. Again Maura fights neural impulses that activate her adrenal glands. Maura knows its fear, but she also knows now it's definitely not the time to let it get the better of her. As she backs past Jane she hears Jane whisper, "open your eyes."

"What's the point, it's pitch black in here anyway" Maura can't keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "How are you feeling Jane?"

"I'm managing Maura but only just, let's keep moving."

"Alright, Jane, pull tight on the bandage, will you please?"

Jane lies flat on her back so she can do this with her good arm. Maura takes hold of the loose end of bandage and starts to gather it in. When she finds the end she crawls to Jane. She feels for the loops she created on Jane's make shift back pack. Maura feeds the bandage through the loops. Jane gets annoyed.

"Maura if you get a move on, I'll be fine."

"Jane once I take the lead and we move away from this intersection. If you change your mind I can't do anything about it. Yes, I'm sure you can do this, but just in case let me get this all in place now."

"OK... OK would you just get a move on."

Maura finishes feeding the bandage through the loops and pulls it tight. "OK, I'm just going to back up and turn Jane, then follow me."

Maura and Jane continue to scramble through the dark ventilation system until they get to the exit point. Maura is very relieved that Jane is right behind her. Jane has to be in enormous pain but Maura's amazed at how strong Jane is and very relieved that as a consequence she didn't have to resort dragging her to this point.

Maura pulls out the scissors she has down her top. She starts to work away at unbolting the vent cover. Jane's grateful to have stopped and rests her head on the floor of the vent. The effort has left her feeling really sick. Maura finally gets the vent free and drops it on the ground below. She goes to pull herself out and doesn't realise it's a bit of a drop to the ground. She falls with a thud. "Ow!" she blurts.

Jane lifts her head in concern and thumps it on the roof of the vent. Given her head injuries, that's the last thing she needs. She pulls herself to the edge. "Maura are you OK?"

"It's bit more of a drop than I anticipated. Make sure you put your good arm out to help with the fall." Jane does as instructed and cushions her fall as best she can. When on the ground Jane just lies there waiting and praying the pain from the fall will ease.

"Are you OK" Maura settles beside her friend. Jane struggles to speak but does her best to nod.

"Can... we ... just ... rest a minute... Maura?"

"OK, I'll have a quick look around." Maura offers as she stands.

"Stay close... to the walls... Maura, there... might... be Camera's."

* * *

Spencer and Claire walk down to the guest room where they have Maura and Jane locked up. As they approach they see the guard sitting on the ground, he appears to be asleep. "What the hell is going on Johnson?" Spencer snaps.

The guard doesn't respond. Claire opens the unlocked door and realises their hostages are gone. "They're not here Spencer."

"Damn it." Spencer kicks the wall beside where the guard is out of it. "They can't have gone far Claire."

"What do we do now? If they have escaped the police will already be on to us." Claire can't hide the fear in her voice.

"Shit... Shit... Shit" Spencer shouts enraged. He picks up his phone and dials. He shouts to someone on the other end of the line. "They've escaped. I don't care what you have to do, find them and kill them. They will implicate me in this mess and I'm not going to gaol for those bitches." Spencer listens for a moment. "Look, scan this place and keep an eye on the roads back to Boston. Show no mercy! Even if they've already talked to police, they must not live to be able to testify, do you hear me?" Spencer looks at Claire as his contact wraps up the call. "I'll be in Africa, you know how to contact me there... Keep me out of it, do you hear me!" Spencer hangs up.

Spencer is clearly agitated, he has underestimated these women. He can't hide the anger from his voice when he speaks to Claire. "Come on, let's just go. We'll carry out plan B in Africa." Spencer makes another call.

"Are you sure?" Claire isn't sure what they should do.

"Yes, I'll order the weapons get shipped Montreal now. Let's go and be on that plane at sunrise."

* * *

When Maura returns Jane is on her feet throwing up. "Oh Jane" Maura rests a gentle hand on her back.

When Jane settles she looks at Maura. "If you ever repeat this I'll deny it but I want my mum."

Maura feels a pang of sadness. She'd had many a time at boarding school when she'd battled with nausea alone. She can picture Angela caring for Jane when she's sick. "Come on Jane let's get you home to her then."

The girls stay close to the walls as they turn a corner. Jane scans the parked cars. She's looking for the oldest car in the lot. "There, that one." Jane points to the car she's picked out.

"Jane that car is a wreck, it will be lucky to get us out of the car park."

"I'll be able to hot wire it Maura, it's much harder with modern cars."

When they get to the car despite only being able to use one arm Jane has it unlocked in seconds. Jane pulls the panel off under the steering wheel and pulls out the wires she needs. "Come here Maura, hold this." Maura leans in and takes the wire Jane is holding. At the same time Maura continues to scan their surroundings. Jane taps a wire to Maura's and within seconds the car running. Jane jumps into the driver's seat without even thinking. Despite the pain she manages to lean across and unlock the passenger door for Maura. Maura stares at Jane for a minute. She quickly decides now is not the time for an argument. She runs around the car and gets in. As they reach the exit point Jane tells Maura to stay calm and act naturally. It doesn't look like there is anyone in the booth but Jane is still blind in one eye.

As they get close Maura can't believe it. The boom gate is unattended and it opens on their approach. Jane drives through. She drives a little further down the road then pulls up. "Maura you'll have to drive, I'm not well enough."

"I'm glad you said that Jane I was getting ready for a fight with you."

"Maura, head straight for home. I don't trust anyone right now let's get back to Boston homicide before we talk to anyone."

"Really," Maura looks at Jane. Jane nods.

Maura takes over the driving. She realises they're in Rochester and starts following the highway signs for Boston. Jane manages to recline the seat back a little and is asleep within minutes.

After about four hours Maura has to wake Jane. "Jane... Jane, we're out of fuel."

Jane wakes from delirious rest. "You're going to Hell alone," she mumbles as she wakes.

Her words are not lost on Maura, "Jane it's me, we're out of fuel."

"Oh... sorry... I must have... fallen asleep." Jane shakes her head as she tries to wake. "Pull into the next town Maura and let's look for another old car."

Maura and Jane go through the process of breaking into and hot wiring another car. Within half an hour they are back on the road to Boston. Maura takes over the driving and heads for home. Maura drives for another couple of hours and is absolutely exhausted when she pulls into her own driveway. As she gets out of the car she doesn't even wake the sleeping Jane. She can see her lights are on. She assumes Angela is awake.

When Maura walks into her house she is shocked by what she sees. Her home is full of people. She notices her wall clock which says it's close to one am. Korsak and Frost are sitting at her bench. Frankie and Tommy are slouched on one lounge and Cavanaugh is nursing Angela on another.

"Ah hmm" Maura coughs which kicks them into action.

Frost is first on his feet. "Doctor Isles," he announces unsure of what he's saying.

Angela sits up at the noise, "Maura." Angela stands and races to her. She gives her biggest hug. "Oh Maura" Angela starts to weep. Every one stands to welcome Maura. They fire questions at her. Maura is quite overwhelmed. Korsak guides Maura to her dining table where she sits. He's about to tell her about Jane, when a battered, beaten and exhausted Jane walks into the house.

"What's... going on" Jane asks.

Angela knows the voice instantly. She turns to see her daughter standing in front of them all. She races to Jane and pulls her into an almighty embrace. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli is that really you?"

Jane cries in pain and fights the nausea that engulfs her. She almost faints. Frost and Frankie race to catch Jane before she falls. They rest her on the couch. Maura is quickly on her feet. She goes to her upstairs bathroom and returns with her medical kit. She finds a gentle sedative and injects Jane. It knocks her out. "This will ease her pain and she should sleep through until morning" Maura explains to everyone.

"Is she OK" Angela asks gingerly. Her emotions have gone from low to high to not sure.

Maura looks at her friends and nods. "I wanted to take her straight to the hospital but she wouldn't have it. She wanted to brief you all first thing in the morning. Actually Angela, she'll hate me saying this but I think she really needed to see you."

"What happened, Doctor Isles," Cavanaugh asks.

"We were taken captive by Spencer Morgan and Claire Faulkner. The Islamiah of Allah has a fatwa out on Jane and I and they planned to hand us over to them."

"A fatwa" Angela looks around the room. "What is a fatwa?"

"It's like a wanted dead or alive poster," Frankie explains. Angela is horrified.

"What happened to Jane" Korsak asks.

"She fought when they tried to take her. She had a dislocated shoulder which I have tried to put back. I'm quite confident her acromion and scapula are fractured. As you can see she's also had head trauma."

"We should get you both to a hospital, you don't look all that well either Doctor Isles," Cavanaugh instructs. "Frost, update all the authorities that Doctor Isles has been found. Don't say anything about Jane yet."

"Yes sir," Frost goes to walk into Maura's office. "Oh Doctor Isles I've been using your computer is that OK" he asks.

Maura nods with a tired smile. She looks at Cavanaugh. "I'm fine for now Lieutenant; I think I'd just like to sleep in my own bed. I'll go with Jane to the hospital in the morning."

Angela gently lifts Jane's head and places it on a cushion and goes and grabs her daughter a blanket. What a day she thinks, one minute she's dead and the next minute she's standing here in the living room. She turns to Sean, "So who was the poor person in Jane's car?"

"I'm guessing its Tina Rechichi Sean" Korsak offers.

"Well if no one is going to shoot me for it, I think I'll let Pike do the autopsy now," Cavanaugh stares at his team. They all nod their support.

* * *

Spencer and Claire are driving north to Montreal. Both are anxious. "I told you Spencer. I warned you to leave them in the container." Claire stares out the passenger window. Spencer looks at her with daggers.

"Look Claire, I was more than happy selling IOA weapons. It was you that had some personal vendetta with those two."

"They killed Ian" Claire's voice is shrill as she replies. "And you didn't complain when you saw the money in it for you. It was you who said you had the fool-proof plan."

"I do not understand your undying love for that loser Ian, Claire. However, all is not lost. Once we're in Eritrea we'll take the Government guy and the kid hostage and those two broads will come running. We'll get everything we want and with Rizzoli and Isles dead, there will be no case against us here... So please stop worrying."

They drive on for another couple of hours.

* * *

With Jane and Maura home and safe, the house guests start to take their leave. Maura takes a long hot shower and climbs into her bed. She is fast asleep in seconds. Angela sits with Jane. She wipes her forehead gently to keep Jane cool. Eventually Angela settles on the lounge beside Jane and also finds sleep.

Jane is floating in and out of dreams when her gut tightens. She continues to dream thinking that the sensations she's feeling are part of it. The butterflies continue to intensify until she wakes abruptly. In consciousness she knows the feeling very well. She starts feeling around for her gun. She's feeling groggy and can only see out of one eye but she takes in the scene around her and realises where she is.

Jane forces herself to stand. As she moves she wakes Angela. "Baby, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Someone's here" Jane mumbles. "Damn it, I don't have my gun!"

"Maura doesn't have one either Jane" Angela starts to sound nervous.

Jane races into Maura's office and pulls Maura's authentic short didgeridoo off the wall; she intends to use it as a baseball bat"

When Angela sees her trying to hold it with one hand, she takes it off her. "Give me that. Everything is locked Jane, Frankie checked everything before he left. I'll call him."

Jane isn't really satisfied but she has no choice but to comply. Jane moves to Maura's windows and scans around outside looking for any clue that her gut is on the money. Angela calls Frankie who promises to come straight over.

When Frankie arrives he takes a quick scan around Maura's house. When he enters Jane is quick to fill him in.

"Frankie, something woke me. My gut says there was someone outside looking in on us."

"I had a look around on my way in and didn't see any obvious signs" Frankie kneels in front of Jane who is sitting at one of Maura's dining room chairs. "You look terrible Janey but I am so glad you're alive." He smiles at her and gently kisses the undamaged side of his sister's face.

"What are you talking about Frankie?" Jane doesn't yet realise that her whole family thought she was dead. "Look I know I'm a bit out of it, but my instincts are usually pretty good Frankie. Would you please take another look around outside?"

"Sure," Frankie gets up and heads back outside. As he wanders around one of Maura's neighbours comes out.

"You're a police officer aren't you" she asks tentatively.

Frankie nods, "yes Ma'am."

"There was a black truck parked across the street about an hour ago. I've never seen it in the area before."

"There was" Frankie becomes more interested in the nosy neighbour. "You didn't happen to get the number plate did you?"

"No it was still dark, I'm so sorry," the neighbour offers. Frankie speaks a little more to the neighbour and gets every little bit of detail she can remember about the truck. He then thanks her and goes back inside.

Jane stands to greet Frankie and feels dizzy. He grabs her and sits her back down. "Take it easy Jane."

She nods, "Sorry did you find anything?"

"Yeah maybe, but if they were after you or Maura they're gone now. Look, when Maura wakes I'm instructed to take you both to the hospital, so I'm staying here. In the meantime I'll call Korsak and see what he thinks about your possible early morning visitor."

Jane accepts Frankie's premise and moves back over to the couch. She lies down and tries to get more rest. She's more exhausted than ever as she realises this hunt for her and Maura is not over.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Lord knows when the cold wind blows it will turn your head around...**_

* * *

It's mid morning by the time Frankie gets Jane and Maura to Mass General. After they're examined Jane's scheduled for immediate surgery to have her shoulder pinned. She's not happy about it either. It takes Maura some time to convince Jane she needs to have the operation. As they prep Jane for the surgery Maura and Frankie talk more about their early morning visitor.

"Maura are you're OK to stay here with Jane?" Maura can see Frankie is quite worried.

"Of course Frankie, so you do think there was someone outside my house this morning?"

"I don't think it matters Maura, you and Jane are in danger," Frankie shakes his head with concern.

Maura wraps her arms around herself and tries to hide the shudder that engulfs her. "Does the Lieutenant have any idea what's really going on, why is Spencer Morgan involved?"

"Harley Thurston, Denniston Crawley and Morgan were all involved in Mountain Free Munitions Maura, then Thurston backed out and now he and Crawley are dead. Mountain Free Munitions looks legit but Thurston's top man is sure there was something dodgy happening for Thurston to walk away the way he did."

"Oh my God" Maura breathes as the possibility dawns. "You think Morgan is selling weapons to Al Qaeda and the Taliban."

"There's no proof" Frankie stresses but then nods. "Agent Morrissey is seeing what he can dig up. Korsak and Frost are interviewing executives at Mountain Free."

"What do you know about Claire?" Maura looks at Frankie. "Is she even Ian's sister?"

"We don't know Maura. Agent Morrissey is doing more homework on her. Her real name is Claire Carberry and she worked at the South African Consulate here until she started working for Morgan."

Maura walks to a chair and sits, she is again feeling exhausted. "What a mess Frankie. How could this have happened...? I... I was assured by our government that Islamiah of Allah had been shut down and there was no longer any threat to me." Maura wipes away a tear.

Frankie sits beside Maura and puts an arm around her shoulders. "I really don't know Maura but Korsak and Cavanaugh are livid with the Feds." Maura doesn't say a word, she just looks at Frankie. "Try not to worry Maura, we'll protect you... You and Jane are safe now, I promise."

Maura tries to look convincing as she acknowledges Frankie's promise with a nod. She finding it hard to hide her terror and guilt at the situation she and Jane are faced with.

* * *

It takes until sunrise for Morgan's people to re-pack the munitions and load them on to his plane. He and Claire are airborne soon after. When the plane lands in France Morgan's people complete all the necessary paperwork. The records show the munitions moving into storage for distribution to the French Government. Morgan checks into a French hotel for two weeks. At midnight, he Claire and their munitions are on a Doctors without Borders supply plane to Eritrea.

When Claire finally relaxes for the flight she looks to Spencer, who is looking tired and pained. "Mohammed Al-Haque is not going to be pleased Spencer." Claire releases a strained breath.

"While ever we keep control of the weapons, we hold the trump card Claire. Don't forget that."

"I know Spencer it's just he's as motivated to avenge his brother with Rizzoli's blood as he is to get hold of more weapons."

"Damn, this is such a mess! Rizzoli and Isles have to be removed Claire. I cannot be implicated in any of this."

"To be honest you are too high-profile Spencer, I felt a lot better when Denniston was leading this for you." Claire gently rests a hand on Spencer's forearm.

"Yeah well Harley Thurston put a stop to that when he killed Denniston, didn't he?"

"In all honesty I can't believe Harley would do that. I know he didn't approve of the illegal munitions trading, but you three have been friends all your lives. Do you really think he would kill Denniston?"

"In all honesty I don't know what to think. I know I'll feel a whole lot better when we clear the air with Al-Haque and get a sense of how he wants to play this out."

"Hmm... I hear you Spencer, I hear you." Claire leans back in her seat and closes her eyes. Things aren't going entirely to plan, but her stakes have improved significantly. Oh yes, if Claire plays her cards right, she is going to be a very rich and powerful woman.

* * *

When Jane wakes from surgery her mother immediately starts to fuss. "Oh, you're awake sweetie. The doctors are very pleased with the surgery" Angela fidgets with Jane's hair.

Jane feels surprisingly well. "Ma, shouldn't you be at work" she asks still a little groggery from the anaesthetic.

"I'm just finishing for the day. I'm on my way home. Can I bring you anything?" Angela fiddles with Jane's blankets.

"Nah, I'm good. Do you know when I can go home?"

"You can go to Maura's tomorrow, but you won't be going back to your apartment for a little while."

"I don't want to impose on Maura... She's had a tough couple of days." Jane becomes concerned. "Speaking of Maura, where is she? Is someone watching out for her?"

Angela smiles and points to a lounge chair in Jane's room. It's in the recline position and Maura is curled up on it fast asleep. "There are two nice officers outside your door to Janey, you're both safe here. Sean is going to have guards at Maura's place, which is another reason you have to stay there when you're released."

Jane stares at her friend. She has been so brave and strong through all of this. God knows where she would be right now if Maura hadn't insisted on either staying with her or getting her out. Jane looks back at her mother. "How is she?"

"She's been quiet Jane, you know Maura; still waters run deep."

"She was incredible you know, really brave" Jane looks at her mother then back to Maura.

"You're lucky to have each other; friendship like yours is very rare. Still I really wish the both of you did something else for a living, I can't handle you both being in so much danger." Angela has taken hold of Jane's good hand.

Jane squeezes it, "we'll be Ok Ma. Everything will work out."

"I hope so Janey," Angela's voice cracks as she tries not to show her emotions. "I hope so."

Jane can sense what she's put her mother through and feels a pang of guilt. "I love you Ma."

Angela leans in and kisses Jane's forehead. "I love you to baby."

* * *

Frost hangs up his phone and turns to Korsak. He can't hide his excitement at the information he's just gleaned.

"What's going on Frost" Korsak can sense his energy.

"Thurston's sister says we need to talk to Harley's personal assistant."

"We've already interviewed her" Korsak shakes his head in frustration.

"Not her Korsak. She's only worked for Harley for just over a year. The one before her! Harley Thurston was very close to her and the whole family were very surprised when he let her go."

"That is interesting. The timing is suspect. Let's have a chat to her, where is she?"

"Her names Cassie Bradshaw, she lives in Somerville."

Frost pulls on his jacket as he and Korsak stride out of the room.

When they arrive at Cassie's apartment both Frost and Korsak are a little surprised at its opulence. Frost hits the security button to buzz her room. When there is no response he buzzes again. Just when Frost and Korsak are about to give up they hear a fragile voice.

"Who are you? What do want?" Korsak and Frost sense real fear in the female voice.

"Boston Homicide Ma'am" Korsak announces.

"Can I see your badges please?" Cassie's voice crackles through the intercom.

Frost and Korsak hold their gold badges up to the camera. After a short wait they hear the sound of the security door unlocking. They enter and make their way to Cassie Bradshaw's door. When they knock they wait and listen as Cassie goes through the painful process of unlocking a lot of locks. Eventually she opens the door and timidly greets them.

"Is this about Harley" she asks.

"Can we come in" Frost asks gently.

"Oh sorry; yes of course." Cassie stands back and lets them in and then painstakingly locks the door behind them.

"Can I get you anything?" Cassie pulls her cardigan more tightly around herself. Korsak and Frost are surprised that Cassie is quite young. She couldn't be more than mid thirties.

"Nice place you have here" Korsak offers as he scans what is a very expensive looking abode.

"Thank you, my termination payout from Thurston Industries covers my living here."

Korsak nods, "Miss Bradshaw, why were your services terminated?"

Cassie sits on the edge of a lounge chair and refuses to look at her visitors. "Harley made me promise never to tell," she offers.

Frost thinks the woman has started shaking. "Are you OK Ma'am" he asks. "If you know something that will help catch the people who killed Harley, don't you think you owe it to him to tell us?"

Cassie looks up at Frost. She seems to be warming to his gentle nature. "Detective, Harley said if I ever talk to anyone, I'll be killed. And... Well, now that they've killed Harley, I believe him more than ever. My God, I'm so scared." Cassie fights tears.

"Which is why we have to find them and put a stop to them" Korsak gently tries to reassure the terrified woman.

Cassie wipes away a tear. "Harley was a good man Detective. Spencer and Denniston and Harley were inseparable until that woman came along."

"Woman" Korsak looks to Frosts then back at Cassie. Cassie nods emphatically.

"What woman" Frost urges Cassie on.

"Claire Carberry" Cassie almost hisses with contempt as she says the name. Frost and Korsak share a quick glance at each other.

"What do you mean" Korsak probes.

Spencer, Denniston and Harley bought the Mountain Free Munitions Company when they were all fresh out of college. It was about to go under and they picked it up at a steal. Together they grew it into an international concern. They were all very proud of it. You know... it was a business they'd built together without the influence of their powerful fathers."

"So what happened" Frost pushes Cassie on.

"Denniston managed the business mostly. Spencer and Harley had larger obligations in their respective family businesses. On one of his international trips he met her."

"And..." Korsak waits patiently.

"Well Harley says Denniston was completely infatuated with her. She promised him all these international connections throughout Africa that would expand their business exponentially."

"Let me guess, some of those business connections weren't exactly in accordance with American foreign Policy" Korsak shakes his head.

Cassie drops her head as she acknowledges Korsak's assumption. "When Harley found out, he was furious. He tried to put a stop to it. He really did Detective's."

"What happened next" Frost pushes on.

I don't know the full story, I suspect Spencer sided with Denniston. I know that when Harley got out of Mountain Free he started getting death threats. It got worse when he disassociated himself with every business he, Spencer and Denniston had been involved in."

Korsak and Frost share a knowing glance.

Cassie is opening right up; there is a sense of relief as she spills all she knows. "When Spencer and Denniston undermined Harley's new business he went and met with them. Apparently Claire was at the meeting. I don't know what happened at that meeting but it can't have been good. It was after that, that Harley let me go and set me up here to be safe."

"Do you think Harley killed Denniston" Korsak asks.

"Absolutely not" Cassie responds with passion. "Harley loved Denniston and Spencer like brothers. He was broken by what they'd done but he would never have hurt either of them."

"So what do you think happened" Frost leads Cassie.

"Harley didn't know I knew, but he was paying a lot of money to investigate Claire. He didn't like her or the hold she seemed to have over Denniston. She's involved in it Detective's. I've got no proof but I think she's responsible for killing Denniston and Harley."

"Did the investigation get very far" Korsak is hopeful they have a windfall here. There is someone out there who potentially knows a lot more about Claire Carberry than anyone else seems to know.

"Well Harley used the best. Talk to Charles Townsend at Townsend Investigations." Cassie finally flops back in her chair. The weight she thought she'd removed from her shoulders has returned as she realises the Detective's have all they want and are about to leave.

Frost sees the frown appear across her features. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out his business card. "Cassie, I'll have regular patrols keep an eye on this place. Stick with the security you are following until you hear from me. If anything happens at all, please call me."

Cassie takes Frost's card relieved. "Thank you Detective."

Korsak and Frost leave. As they get back to their car it's nearly ten at night. "Townsend's won't be open now. Let's meet back at headquarters at eight and start from there, is that OK with you Frost?"

"No problem Korsak."

* * *

Jane stirs from sleep. She's disturbed by light and shade in the room. As her eyes which are continuing to improve focus from sleep, she can see the silhouette of Maura standing by the window. Maura seems to be staring off into space.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmm," Maura turns to Jane, "Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you?"

Jane pulls herself up and flicks on alight. She's surprised by how well her shoulder is feeling. "I can't believe how good my shoulder feels."

"You've had broken bones before Jane, your young and healthy. There is no reason for you not to be feeling better now that your shoulder has been treated properly." Maura walks over and sits on the side of Jane's bed.

"Huh" Jane nods. "What were you thinking just now... and why are you awake? My God what time is it?"

"I'm being held prisoner in your hospital room because apparently now that they know we are danger, I'm not allowed anywhere without you!"

Jane's a little surprised at Maura's tone. "I'm sorry Maura."

"No Jane... none of this is your fault. It is all mine... I... I am such a ninkenpuss!"

"Poop..." Maura looks strangely at Jane when she's says this. "Maura, don't go to that place. None of this is your fault. If it's anybody's fault its Ian's."

"Jane, I can't see an end to this. There is a terrorist group out there that wants you and me dead." Maura starts to cry.

"Oh Maura, don't cry." Jane looks around for tissues. There aren't any. "There aren't any tissues Maura, you can't cry." Jane sounds very panicked.

Maura's tears turn to giggles. "I'm terrified of being hunted down by terrorists and you're worried there are no tissues."

"Well..." Jane sounds a little indignant. "I... I know you Maura; you need lots of tissues when you cry."

Maura stands. She squeezes Jane's hand as she heads over to her recliner chair. "Thank heavens you know me Jane... Get some sleep; they're letting us out in the morning. I have lots of tissues to cry into at home."

Jane becomes serious. "Maura I didn't mean to make a joke about things."

Maura smiles, "don't forget, I know you too Jane. It's how you cope and just knowing that makes me feel better."

"We'll work this out Maura, one way or the other, we'll fix this."

"I hope so Jane, I really hope so." Maura tries to sound more confident than she feels.


	12. Chapter 12

_**There's been hours of time on the telephone line talking bout things to come**_

* * *

When Korsak arrives for work Frost is already at his desk. While he will never admit it, Korsak's impressed with Barry Frost. He has proven to be a good partner for Jane and a vital member of their team. The kid cares and that always helps make a cop that much better.

"Hey Korsak" Frost says, as Korsak hangs up his coat and pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Frost" Korsak grunts to hide what he was thinking.

"Morrissey and Cavanaugh are in his office. They want you to go straight in."

Korsak looks over his coffee cup at Frost and nods. He puts his cup down on his desk and heads off.

Frost goes back to trying to find the whereabouts of Claire Carberry. He's found Spencer Morgan. He flew out of Canada to France and is currently there doing business with the French government. For all intents and purposes Claire still looks like she's missing.

"Korsak, good you're here" Cavanaugh welcomes him.

"Sean, Morrissey" Korsak greets the two men. "So, where are we at" he then asks.

"It's not good Korsak" Morrissey opens. "It seems after closer scrutiny Claire Faulkner's background is not robust. Both ours and the Australian Governments seemed to have gone easy on her thinking she was the grieving sister."

"There's nothing on record that links Claire Faulkner to Claire Carberry either" Cavanaugh adds.

"There's nothing to suggest Spencer Morgan is doing anything illegal via Mountain Free Munitions... but..." Morrissey hesitates before delivering his next sentence. "Our people have found a new chapter of Islamiah of Allah."

"Damn it Morrissey, how could you not know this." Korsak's anger and frustration with Morrissey is on a thin edge.

"Korsak, knock it off" Morrissey becomes angry. "Islamiah of Allah was a tiny cell of absolutely no significance to the US government until Ian Faulkner and Doctor Isles were kidnapped. They've been no threat until now thanks to Jane all but single-handedly wiping them out. And let me tell you this, in the total scheme of things the threat to Jane and Doctor Isles isn't considered the highest priority given some of the other threats we are monitoring around the world. I'm out on a limb here so cut me some slack, would you man!"

"OK... OK... let's all just settle down" Cavanaugh jumps in as Korsak is about to let rip at Morrissey. "Korsak the investigation of Claire Carberry is out of our hands now. Fed's are going to run with that. We keep working the Crawley and Thurston murders and we pick up Morgan as soon as he returns to the US."

"What about Jane and Doctor Isles" Korsak asks anxiously.

"Korsak we've got our people doing everything they can to tidy up this mess. With the new chapter of Islamiah of Allah we have to very careful not to create another international incident. So until we are sure the women are safe, we are placing them into Witness Protection." Morrissey looks pleased with his plans as he announces them.

"You're kidding me, right? There is no way Jane is going to hide and there is no way she would leave her family and have no further contact with them. What if this drags on for months or years?" Korsak turns to Cavanaugh. "Sean you don't support this plan do you?"

"For the time being; yes! They're going into hiding but they can do it together. They'll be very low profile, but it is important that none of us or their families inadvertently lead Carberry or any other active terrorists to them."

"I don't like it Sean, I think they're safest with us." Korsak doesn't like this plan at all.

"Korsak we've got work to do and we are not experts in this type of threat. We need to trust the Feds and let them do their job. That's an order. Do you hear me?" Cavanaugh becomes stern with his Sergeant Detective.

Korsak drops his eyes, "is that all" he mumbles.

"You're dismissed Vince, get back to work" Cavanaugh instructs. With that Korsak turns and leaves. Morrissey nods his thanks to the Lieutenant. "You stuff this up Morrissey and you won't have to worry about Korsak, because I'll come after you and that will be far worse. Now get out of my office and go and fix this." Cavanaugh let's his real feelings be known.

Korsak struggles to contain his anger as walks back into the squad room. Frost can read the anger in his expression. "Everything OK" he asks tentatively.

Korsak nods, "grab your jacket, Townsend's should be open by now. Let's pay them a visit." Frost jumps and gathers his things and follows Korsak to the lifts.

* * *

Jane, Frankie and Maura arrive at Maura's house about 9:00am. Angela has been fussing in the kitchen in anticipation of their arrival. "Hello" she exudes has her children and Maura walk through the door. "I've made you all some breakfast. I have eggs, toast and fresh coffee."

"Hey Ma" Frankie and Jane respond in unison. Maura smiles at Angela as the three of them walk into Maura's kitchen.

"How are you feeling baby" Angela takes in her battle scarred daughter.

"Actually Ma, the shoulder feels pretty good all things considered."

"And your face is looking better too" Angela adds.

"There is no damage to the retina or optical nerve so Jane's vision will be fine as that swelling continues to reduce," Maura explains. Jane and Angela share that look and smile as Maura goes into scientist mode.

Frankie loses patience and grabs some toast and butters it for himself.

"How are you Maura" Angela asks.

"Who me... Oh I'm fine Angela" Maura looks from Angela to Jane and then at her fingers as she fiddles a little.

This time Jane's look is one of concern. Maura is not in a good place. Angela notices too. Before she can say anything Frankie starts to explain the security he's organised.

"So I have an unmarked stationary car positioned outside for twenty-four hour surveillance. I've also organised for regular cruises to patrol the area. You'll both be safe here."

Maura shudders ever so slightly. She moves around her bench and pours herself a cup of fresh coffee.

"I'm so sorry to impose Maura, if it's any consolation I'd rather be at my place," Jane stresses. Maura just smiles at Jane and has a sip of her coffee. When she looks up Jane is watching her. Maura has her hands wrapped around the cup as if the warmth and the aroma will somehow miraculously provide the solution to the problems racing through her super brain.

"I picked up everything you asked me to Janey. I put it all in Maura's guest room." Angela looks to Maura. "I hope that's OK?"

"Of course..." Maura pats Jane's shoulder as she passes her on her way to the dining table.

Angela serves up the eggs, toast and coffee and the four of them sit and eat in relative silence. Maura fiddles with her food for a while, then excuses herself. She takes herself off to her room explaining that she'd like a shower and to freshen up. The truth is Maura really just wants some time alone.

It's close on eleven that same morning when Cavanaugh and Morrissey arrive at Maura's house. Frankie has left for work. Maura has not resurfaced since excusing herself. Jane is resting on Maura's lounge watching a game and Angela is sitting in the next chair knitting. At the knock, Angela stands to receive their guests.

"Sean, Agent Morrissey, come in" Angela welcomes them. Jane slowly pulls herself up to speak to her colleagues.

"You look better than the last time I saw you Rizzoli." Cavanaugh is relieved to see the best Homicide Detective he's ever seen, looking a little more like her former self.

"Doctors are really pleased with how the shoulder's come together" Jane offers.

Morrissey sits beside Jane. "I think you look pretty good, all things considered." He gives Jane a genuine smile.

Jane's a little embarrassed at this 'to close for comfort' public display. She moves quickly to shut Ben down. "Thanks Ben... Ah, so what's the latest? What can you tell me?"

"Where's Doctor Isles" Cavanaugh inquires.

"In her room; we don't need to disturb her do we" Jane asks.

"We'd need your statements on what happened, Jane," Morrissey explains. "We also need to brief you both on our plans to keep you both safe."

"Oh that's OK, Frankie already filled us in," Jane explains. She looks at her boss. "I appreciate you allocating those resources to us Lieutenant."

"I'm afraid the problem is bigger than that Jane." Cavanaugh looks to Angela. "Could you get Doctor Isles please Angela?"

Angela nods and leaves.

Jane becomes tense. "If this is what I'm thinking, I'm not doing it!"

"Jane, you don't have a choice." Morrissey tries to sound assertive. "Besides I need you to be safe Jane." The implied intimacy in the statement sets off buttons in Jane. She hates that Ben is doing this especially in front of her boss.

"Agent Morrissey whatever this is..." Jane points a finger back and forth between him and her. "Stop it. I don't need you to need anything for me. Do you job and respect that I am more than capable of doing mine."

Morrissey is taken back by Jane's tone and manner. Cavanaugh steps in. Inwardly he's smiling, he's grown to know Jane pretty well and he's always been pretty certain Agent Morrissey is not really the sort of guy Jane would really go for. He always wondered why she humoured him. He figures there's a lot more that went on when Jane went to Africa to free Maura than he knows. "Rizzoli, I'm afraid you are going to have to toe the line on this one, that's an order."

Jane is about to object when Angela and Maura join them. Maura looks her immaculate self. She's wearing tailored pants in a deep almost black brown. She's wearing a golden knitted top with the long sleeves pulled slightly up her forearms. Her hair is fresh and clean and immaculately groomed.

Jane looks at her. "That's what you wear to relax in your room?" she shakes her head at her friend.

At first Maura's confused. "What?" She lets a little contempt escape in her breath before she adds, "Jane I've been in my office working. I've been out of the office for two days; there is a lot I have to do."

"Oh" Jane says a little embarrassed. Angela and Maura sit as Agent Morrissey stands.

"Ladies, Lieutenant Cavanaugh and I are going to take your statements for the events of the last two days. Then we are placing you both into witness protection until we can shut down the fatwa and ensure your safety."

Simultaneously Jane and Angela react. "No... No way I'm not doing it" Jane blurts. Angela voice rises in fear as she blurts the words "witness protection." Maura doesn't react at all.

"Look," Cavanaugh engages all the women's attention as Morrissey flounders at Jane and Angela's reaction. "Rizzoli, we're taking you both off the radar, but you can do this together."

"No Sean, you can't do this" Angela pleads.

"Angela, it's very important that we don't accidentally lead a potential terrorist to Jane or Doctor Isles. Anyone that's close to them could accidentally cause their deaths." Cavanaugh looks intently at Angela.

"But your police Sean, you can protect them" Angela does not want to lose Janey like this.

Morrissey steps in. "We can fix this, I'm sure the Witness Protection won't be long-term."

"That's crap Morrissey and you know it, you can't predict how along me and Maura might have to live under this fatwa." Jane gives her part-time lover a deadly look. Morrissey cringes under the gaze.

Out of the blue Maura speaks. "I'm happy to do it as long as we go separately. I think it's even safer if you separate Jane and me."

"What" Jane says looking at her best friend? There is no way Jane is letting Maura out of her sight. "That's completely out of the question."

"Excuse me!" Maura offers with emphasis. "Why is that out of the question?"

"Doctor Isles I agree with Jane on this, I'd feel a lot better if you could look out for each other through all of this." Cavanaugh is genuine in his statement.

"See" Jane says in frustration.

"Jane I don't want to go into hiding with you" Maura gives her friend that steely stare.

"Maura" Jane says surprised and hurt.

"Claire came after me Jane, had you not come looking for me the other night, you would not be involved in this. So there! I want to go into hiding on my own."

"You don't know that Doctor Isles" Morrissey speaks. "You yourself said that they have issued a fatwa on both of you. I suspect they went for you first because you were an easier target and they knew Jane would come after you."

"Well then... doesn't that prove my point? If we are separated we'll both be safer and they can't play one of us off against the other."

"Doctor Isles could have a point Agent Morrissey" Cavanaugh contends.

"Ah, this whole conversation is ridiculous. I'm not having any part of it" Jane says in anger. She looks at Maura who looks away from Jane. Maura can see the hurt in Jane's eyes. She doesn't want to hurt Jane's feelings but she also knows Jane is in this mess because of her.

"Let's get your statements. Morrissey can recheck his plans with witness protection. They can decide what's best for you both. After we're done with the statements, you'll need to pack a few things. The witness Protection team will be here at 5:00am tomorrow to take you into hiding."

"Oh Jane" Angela weeps.

Jane looks at her mother. "It will be OK ma; I promise this will be OK." When Jane looks at Morrissey she is so angry she could kill him. The feeling jolts her. It was anger and rage that triggered her murdering Ian. Damn it, she thinks. This internal conflict going through Jane is ripping her apart.

* * *

When Korsak and Frost arrive at Townsend Agencies they are welcomed in by John Bosley. "How can I help you" he asks in a graveled voice.

"We understand you're agents conducted an investigation into Claire Carberry for Harley Thurston" Korsak questions.

"I'm afraid that information is not something I can share. As you know we are private investigators."

"I understand Mr Bosley, but we are investigating the possibility that Claire Carberry is behind the murder of Harley Thurston, if you have any information that might assist our investigation you are obligated to hand it over" Frost explains.

Bosley hits the speaker button his phone and dials someone.

"Good morning Bosley" bounds out of the phone almost instantly.

"Good morning Charlie, I have Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak and Detective Barry Frost here from Boston Homicide. They're investigating Harley Thurston's murder."

"Good morning gentlemen" Korsak and Frost are greeted by the voice coming out of the phone.

They share a funny look and then Frost says good morning to the phone. It speaks back.

"Harley Thurston was a good friend and a good man, his death is a tragedy. How can we help?"

"We have every reason to believe a woman named Claire Carberry is behind his and another murder we're investigating. Our research suggests you investigated Claire Carberry for Mr Thurston and we are hoping you'll give us access to those files" Frost explains. Korsak is still look between Bosley and the speaker phone. He's not comfortable with the etiquette here.

"Bosley give these gentlemen all our files on Ms Carberry."

"Are you sure Charlie?" It's clear from Bosley's reaction this doesn't happen very often.

"I'm certain, now I have to run. Have a good day." Frost and Korsak look at each other as they hear female laughter in the background as the phone clicks to dial tone. Bosley hangs up and opens his computer he then scrounges around in a draw and pulls out a USB drive. He loads information on to the drive and hands it to Frost.

"We don't email our files Detective."

Korsak looks at the USB stick, "Can you tell us anything about her Mr Bosley."

"I'm afraid not, I didn't handle the investigation but you'll find the file very comprehensive. I hope it helps."

At that Frost and Korsak thank Bosley and leave.

When Frost and Korsak return to headquarters, they both sit in the BRIC and go over every inch of the private investigators file looking for any clue they can find to get a solid lead on Claire Carberry.

* * *

Cavanaugh had taken Jane's statement and they had gone through the process fairly quickly. Maura and Morrissey had taken longer. After they'd left Maura had stayed in her office working. Jane and Angela had pottered around but Angela could see Jane's frustration mounting.

"Janey I'm sure it's only going to be for a little while, I'd rather know you were safe even if it means I can't see or talk to you."

"What" Jane's mind has been somewhere else? "Argh" Jane utters through gritted teeth as she stands and storms into Maura's office.

"Jane don't" Angela says but it's futile.

"Maura what the hell was that all about?"

Maura is deep in concentration over her computer when Jane storms in. She's quite startled. "Jane, I wish you wouldn't do that." Maura wishes she could take the words back as soon as they've slipped from her mouth. The truth is she loves that Jane is so comfortable around her she will do that.

"What's the matter with you Maura?"

"Is this about going separately in witness protection" Maura responds in a steely resolve to hide her fears and feelings.

"Don't play Queen of the Dead with me Maura, I know you... remember!"

"For both our safety I believe that it is the right thing to do" Maura explains taking all emotion out of her voice.

"That's crap. You know what, since you want to be on your own so badly, I'm out of here right now!" Jane turns and storms out.

"Jane" Maura follows her. Jane heads out the front door, across the road and into the unmarked police car. The driver of the car is in shock, he's not sure what he should do. He looks across at the house and sees the other person he's supposed to be protecting, standing at the door watching them.

Maura watches the two police officers struggle with their decision as Jane visibly berates them. Then they drive off. Maura tells herself Jane is safer with the police officers then she is with her anyway. She walks back inside and closes the door.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sweet Dreams and Flying Machines in pieces on the ground_

* * *

Claire Carberry waits outside the little community school in Segeneyti in the Debub province in the south of Eritrea. School should be out any minute. She and Spencer have decided they need more power in their kit before meeting with the Islamiah of Allah. Ermias is a far easier target than Halim and they are confident Halim will come after Ermias when he learns he's been kidnapped.

Claire's challenge is to try to recognise Ermias from the few photos she saw in the FBI files. As the young African children pour out of the class room, Claire realises the task is going to more difficult than she had first thought. She stands there scanning the young faces when a little boy of about seven hobbles towards her. He has a grin from ear to ear.

"You be Miss Miss" the little boy offers as he gets close. Claire has watched the joy on the child's face with each step. He's clearly got spinal difficulties and is joyous just to be walking. Claire wonders if she should feel a pang of guilt. She doesn't.

"Hello there" Claire returns with what she hopes looks a genuine smile.

The little boy giggles with delight. Claire's taken back. "What's so funny" she asks.

The little boy becomes coy and doesn't respond. "Can you help me" Claire asks. "I'm looking for a little boy named Ermias, he's friends with some friends of mine and they have asked me to bring him something."

Again the little boy's face lights up. "You... you... me know Ms Jane and Doc Mo, with you, friends" Ermias can't contain his excitement.

Claire starts to hope... "You're Ermias" she asks tentatively.

Ermias does a little wobbly jump and takes Claire's hand. "Me Ermias" he says proudly. "Doc Mo and Miss Jane are Ermias to friend" Ermias smiles.

Claire smiles as she thinks to herself, 'this is too easy'. "Well Jane and Doctor Isles are going to be so pleased I found you. Come with me Ermias."

Claire and Ermias walk off together.

* * *

When Jane enters her apartment she sneaks a peek out the window. She sees one of her guards get out of the car and the car drive away. It pleases her. It means one of them has the sense to go back and watch Maura's place. The other pleasing aspect is it makes her escape easier.

"Witness protection" she mumbles to herself as she starts to gather what she needs to put an end to all this. _"I think it's safer if we go separately"_ Jane mimics Maura sarcastically as she throws her things into a bag. Jane shakes her head as she knows Maura doesn't stand a chance on her own. The last thing Jane packs is the pistol she bought in Eritrea when she was there to find Maura a year ago. Morrissey had let her keep the gun and some ammunition.

Jane loads the weapon and slips it into the jeans at her back. As she does she's grateful the big oaf that took her out a couple of days ago broke her right shoulder and not her left. When Jane has everything she needs she slips out the back of her apartment.

Jane's first step is to get her hands on serious money. She goes to the nearest pawn shop. The guy that comes to serve her looks shady. Jane's cop gut goes on to high alert.

"Yes Ma'am" the attendant asks.

Jane pulls out her signed baseball. She watches the attendants eyes light up. Jane stares at him, "I know what it's worth, don't play games or I'll walk."

"$3,000" he replies.

Jane puts the ball back in her bag and turns to leave.

"OK, OK, why don't you tell me what you want for it?"

'That's more like it', Jane thinks to herself. "Twenty five thousand dollars."

"Are you kidding me lady, I don't even keep that sort of dough here."

Again Jane turns to leave.

"Look I can give you ten thousand" he offers.

Jane opens the door.

"Fifteen" he shouts.

Jane stands with the door partly open, held behind her right heel. She pulls the ball back out of the bag and tosses it in the air as she contemplates the offer. Finally Jane looks the guy in the eyes and says, "Nah" and walks out the door.

She's not surprised when the store attendant follows her.

"Wait" the guy stresses. "Hang on."

Jane stops and looks at him.

"The most I can do right now is twenty."

Jane again plays the waiting game. When he turns to walk away, Jane concedes. "Ok, I'll take twenty."

The attendants face is delighted as Jane follows him back into the store.

When Jane has everything she needs, it's very late. For her plan to work, she has to go back to Maura's place. The problem is a part of her is still smarting that Maura wants to go into protection on her own. Jane knows it's her pride. The fact is she can only implement her plan now that Maura isn't coming with her.

She sneaks into Maura's at about 1:00am. As she passes Maura's room on route to the guest room she notices her light is still on. Jane stops and stares at her door. She realises in a couple of hours they'll go their separate ways and that they may never see each other again. Jane's a bit overwhelmed with the emotions that overcome her. It dawns on Jane, whichever way she looks at it Maura is family, best friend, sister, whatever and she's lucky to have had a person like Maura in her life. It steals her to knock on Maura's door.

Jane hears Maura move quickly and her door opens in a flash. "Jane, where on earth have you been?"

"I'm sorry Maura."

Maura shakes her head to dismiss Jane's apology. She grabs Jane's good arm and drags her into her room, shutting the door behind them.

"I'm going to miss you too Maura, but I've told you before you're not my type," Jane jokes as Maura's reaction causes her anxiety to escalate.

Maura shakes her head and gives Jane that dismissive look she uses when Jane uses jokes to diffuse her awkwardness. "Jane we have a problem."

"What" Jane says as her anxiety escalates even further?

"Someone's taken Ermias." Maura looks Jane in the eye.

"What... how?"

"I don't know Jane, but I received this email." Maura grabs her lap top and shows Jane.

"Crap, damn it, crap... I knew it Maura. I have to stop this and going into hiding is not the answer."

"Jane" Maura tries to interrupt.

"Who knows about this Maura?"

"I haven't told anyone. There is no way our government is going to do anything to protect Ermias. He's dispensable. But not to me Jane."

"What are you saying Maura."

"Jane I know what you're planning. I was going to tell Agent Morrissey and Lieutenant Cavanaugh in the morning."

"What are you talking about Maura?"

"I'm coming with you Jane"

"Oh, no you're not! You're the one who wanted to go on your own; be away from me."

Maura's anger level rises. "You... you can be so pig... pig... Oh whatever the expression is." Maura drops her hands by her sides and turns away from Jane. Jane's about to speak as Maura turns back to her. "Jane, look at you. You are in no shape to go off and fight a fatwa and save Ermias. This is all my fault Jane... Everything that's happened since I married Ian is my fault."

"Maura" Jane says with compassion.

"Don't dismiss my feelings Jane. I know you won't let go of shooting Ian and every time I tell you it wasn't murder, you shut me out. Well it's the same for me. This whole situation is my responsibility. I know I can't stop you going to Eritrea, but Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I am going with you."

Jane half smiles at Maura; "I could kill my mother sometimes."

"What," Maura says confused.

"I hate my middle name Maura." Jane takes Maura's arm gently and guides her to her bed. When Maura is sitting Jane kneels in front of her.

"Maura I can't go into witness protection and be away from Ma and the boys for I don't know how long. You're right I'm going to Eritrea to see if I can fix this. I have no idea what I'm doing and it will be very, very dangerous. The thing is I'd rather die than hide. Are you sure that's a sacrifice you're prepared to make?"

"I don't have a death wish, if that's what you're asking me. I do however believe that together we have a better chance of finding Ermias, staying alive and somehow putting an end to this." Maura's expression is serious and genuine.

Jane hesitates at first. As she thinks it through, she realises Maura will be a help given Jane's injuries and the truth is Jane would rather know exactly where Maura is through all of this. "Ok then" Jane stands. "Pack some heavier clothes and you're trekking boots Maura."

By 4:30am the next morning Maura's house is very busy. Angela is cooking and making coffees. Tommy and Frankie are there. As Maura watches the room she realises this is one of those times she wishes her adoptive family had been closer. She hasn't even called Constance to let her know what's happening. Maura has rationalised that it's safer for them if they don't know anything.

At ten to five, Morrissey, Cavanaugh and two other Agents arrive. The deal is Jane and Maura will go into witness protection together. The only people in the room that know who Jane and Maura will become and where they are going are the two Agents that have arrived with Morrissey and Cavanaugh.

The goodbyes begin. Maura stands back and watches Jane bid good-bye to her brothers and her mother. The emotions are charged and the love in the room has Maura feeling more guilt than ever. When Angela finishes her goodbyes with Jane, she comes straight to Maura and hugs her tightly.

"I don't tell you this enough Maura, but you are my daughter too. I'll see you soon and you and Janey are in my prayers."

Maura chokes up as she hugs Angela back. Tommy and Frankie also come and hug Maura before she leaves. As she stands beside Jane looking at her family it hits Maura. These people are her family too. It fills her with resolve to make sure she and Jane return to these people as soon as possible.

Maura and Jane are very quiet as they drive away. Both are struggling with their emotions. They go through the motions as they are assigned their new passports and other identification papers. Maura is to become Elise Dalton; a morgue assistant in Sitka, Alaska. Jane becomes Sally Farugia; a parking officer for Sitka City Council. They have been given an apartment to share in the heart of the town.

The two agents leave Jane and Maura as they board the flight for Alaska. As the flight takes off, Jane and Maura drift into much-needed sleep. Both are exhausted by the recent events and both have found some comfort in the anonymity offered by their new identities.

* * *

When Cavanaugh arrives at headquarters that morning Frost and Korsak are already working away. Korsak can see the weariness and Cavanaugh's face.

"Tough morning Sean" he asks.

"They're gone Korsak" Cavanaugh responds. "Angela is very upset as you can imagine."

"Is there anything I can do" Frost asks.

Cavanaugh smiles at him, "just be there for them Frost. It's all any of us can do."

"I don't like it Sean, I'd rather they were here where we can protect them." Korsak picks up a piece of paper from his desk.

"It was out of my hands Korsak, the best thing we can do for the girls; is find that bitch Carberry."

"Speaking of that, Frost and I have been going over those private investigators notes. Thurston was right to investigate Claire," Korsak offers.

"Really; how so?" Cavanaugh's spirits lift at the hint of a lead.

"Townsend's were able to trace her back a long way," Frost opens. "Faulkner rescued her from a white slave operation when she was sixteen. He sent to Australia and paid for her to get an education."

"So there's the connection with Maura's husband," Cavanaugh responds.

"Yeah and it gives us motive to" Korsak speaks. "Carberry would blame Maura and Jane for Faulkner's death. She did ask to read the FBI case files."

"How was she able to convince the Australian and our government that she was Faulkner's sister?" Cavanaugh glances between Frost and Korsak. "And do we know where the hell she is now."

"Not yet" Frost looks at his boss sheepishly.

"What about Morgan Sean" Korsak asks.

"FBI is arranging to extradite him back here for questioning. Morrissey will give us an update tomorrow."

"We'll keep working Crawley and Thurston's murders too; they're all linked to this somehow." Korsak turns back to his desk as he reassures his Lieutenant he's on his game.

"Thanks Korsak." Cavanaugh turns and walks to his office.

Frost walks over to Korsak's desk. "What's our next step Korsak?"

"Crawley had Carberry's DNA on him. Thurston's assistant said Thurston thought he'd gone ga ga over her. Let's go have a bit more of a talk to his friends and family. See if they can shed any light on our mysterious woman."

Frost heads back to his desk. He puts on his jacket and picks up his tablet. Korsak is waiting at the lift when Frost joins him.

* * *

Jane and Maura arrive in Alaska. They are greeted by a driver who takes them to their new apartment. Jane and Maura find the place acceptable. It's quite large. They both have en-suites off their rooms and an office of their own. They learn they have a week before they are expected to start their now jobs. It's not long before they are finally alone.

"What do we do now Jane" Maura asks.

"Let's go and get some groceries, I need to make a call."

Maura and Jane rug up and head into town. Maura goes and does some shopping and Jane rings Rhondo on the prepaid phone she left with him last night.

"Vanilla" he answers in anticipation. "I've got everything under control, where do I send it?"

"Slight change of plans, I need a passport and papers for Doctor Isles as well. Do you think you can get a picture of her?"

"Hmm, the doc is going to be a little tricky. She's been in the news a lot Vanilla. Get her to dye her hair black and I'll get my guys to photo shop her with black hair."

"Good, that's good Rhondo. Send it to the Sitka Post office for pick up by Sally Farugia" Jane explains.

"It'll be there first thing tomorrow Vanilla." Rhonda promises.

"Thank you Rhondo," Jane says with absolute sincerity.

"You just fix this and come home to your mama Vanilla, OK."

Jane is thinking about her mother as she hangs up. She finds herself praying that she'll see her again.


End file.
